Stars
by Dark Kotetsu Angel
Summary: Danny y Sam sienten algo muy especial por el otro, pero no se confiesan, mientras que Tucker le echa el ojo a una chica nueva, lo malo, es que unos villanos desean raptar al chico fantasma y a esta jovencita con propósitos nada amigables. COMPLETO!
1. El principio

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:** Bueeee, mi debut en el fandom de Danny Phantom. Confieso que hace un buen rato quería escribir algo sobre éste cartoon. Mi primer fic... así que, compasión por fis. Va a ser cortito (no tengo estimado cuántos capítulos aún).

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom pertenece a Butch Hartman.

Letra normal: narrativa

Entre guiones – Letra normal: diálogos

Entre guiones – Cursiva: pensamientos

Pairings: DannyxSam; TuckxOC (perdón a quienes les gusta Valerie con Tuck... pero a mí no me gusta la pareja)

Bueno... suelo poner pensamientos entre los diálogos... espero no haya confusiones, pues siempre irán en cursiva.

Ahora sí, al fic n.n ENJOY!

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**I: El principio**

- _¿Por qué han ido a pelear contra un adolescente? - _

- Amo, creo que mis camaradas y yo tenemos algo que estoy seguro le será útil – dijo aquella criatura, semejante a un lobo, con la mirada enfocada hacia un inmenso cristal, en cuyo interior, parecía yacer una figura.

- _¿ah, si?_ –

- Sí – reitera el animal, de ojos teñidos de carmesí intenso y cuyo cuerpo despedía un leve fulgor – a pesar de que mi buen camarada salió no muy bien librado de la batalla... descubrí algo interesante – en la mente de esta criatura, sonó un gruñido, no suyo – no, no se enfade, amo... ¿recuerda el pequeño collar que llevaba Crash? –

- _¡por supuesto que lo recuerdo, se deriva de... de esto – _

- la energía de su oponente, lo astilló... y cuando aumentó el poder... lo hizo pedazos. ¿Entiende lo que significa? – oyó una carcajada en su cabeza - ¡sí! Hemos hallado la forma de liberarlo! -

- ¿_... y de dónde ha venido la fuente energética de la que me hablas! No has dicho hasta ahora quién peleó contra Crash -_

- un híbrido, señor... mitad humano, y mitad espectro... esa raza es la clave para su libertad –

- _¡maravilloso! Hay mucho por hacer! Después de tanto tiempo! Por fin lograré la libertad! -_

**----------------- Diez semanas después ---------------**

Danny suspiró, muy cansado, dejó de ser un fantasma y tomó aire. Vencer a aquel espectro no había sido cosa sencilla, pero al menos, la noche seguía en el rango de joven para que llegara a casa sin ser reprendido por sus padres. Se levantó de la banca en donde previamente estaba descansando, cogió la pequeña mochila gris donde llevaba sus cosas y se marchó a su casa, desearía transformarse, pero le faltaba energía para ello, además mañana era día de escuela; no quería quedarse dormido en plena clase.

Tuck y Sam estaban en sus casas, ignorantes de la pelea dada por Danny hace unos minutos, y cada cual andaba enfrascado en sus cosas tras hacer sus deberes escolares... Tuck, andaba en su movida, planeando la forma en que Valerie le hiciera caso, o en su defecto, alguna de las chicas cool y populares de la Casper High le volteara a ver.

Sam figuraba por lo parecido, sólo que, ella pensaba en un chico que sí la miraba. En Danny, por supuesto. Sus ojazos celestes siempre se le aparecían, y no podía sacárselos de la cabeza por un bueeeeen rato, además de que le había dado por visualizar escenas repletas de cursilerías.

- _Vamos, Samantha... tienes que terminar tu tarea... tu Danny...¡ d-digo! Tarea es larga... ¡con un demonio¿¿¿¿¿es que acaso no dejaré de comportarme como una niñita enamorada en un mundo de margaritas? -_

Sam sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, antes de volver a mirar el texto de historia.

Danny llegó a su casa, muy cansado. Jazz estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista para intelectuales, la que dejó a un lado para ver a su maltrecho hermano pequeño.

- O.O ¡Danny! – se le acerca - Parece que te hubiera pasado un camión por encima _Aunque sé bien que fue otra cosa menos normal_ ¿No deseas algo? -

- Dormir... –

- Bien, pero tendrás que cenar algo – lo toma del brazo y lo lleva casi a rastras a la cocina – Mira – le da un emparedado – Sé que te gusta, así que come, ni se te ocurra ir a la cama con el estómago vacío. -

- Gracias Jazz – dice Danny sonriendo tímidamente, sabía lo mucho que Jazz se preocupaba por él, y sabía que ella le hacía esas atenciones con gusto

- De nada, ahora, cepíllate los dientes, y vete a dormir... menos mal que te molesté lo suficiente para que hicieras tus deberes temprano. Que duermas -

- lo mismo -

----------------------------------------

- Bien, bien... – repuso la mujer, mirando a su hermano mayor – Me alegra que hayas arreglado el viaje de mi hija... es un alivio que ella se aleje que esos amigos raros que tiene... -

- ¿Amigos... raros? – preguntó el hombre delgado, con cabello canoso, sumamente intrigado – ¿Y qué clase de amigos raros tendría mi sobrina, Nelly? -

- No lo sé... conozco a un par que he visto cuando ella los invita a la casa, pero habla de muchos más... se comporta raro, cuando creo que está en casa nunca está y cada vez que le pido explicaciones da excusas extrañas... lo mejor que puedo hacer es transferirla a la secundaria Casper... claro que hay algo más que no te he dicho sobre ella, Vladimir... es mejor no ocultarte las cosas, pues es gracias a tu apoyo económico que por fin solucionaré este inconveniente –

Vlad sonrió levemente, con muchas maquinaciones e hipótesis sobre su sobrina – Eso es correcto Nelly. Pero bien¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme sobre ella? –

- Comenzó a comportarse raro cuando sus primos terminaron su proyecto especial de fantasmas... ¿crees que ella haya visto alguno y haya quedado... bueno, tú sabes... traumatizada? -

- ¿Proyecto sobre fantasmas? – dijo Vladimir, atragantándose, escupiendo su costoso vino francés. Qué coincidencias, sus sobrinos, los gemelos, hijos de su otra hermana, Anne, también estaban interesados por los fantasmas... y su sobrina, la mejor de todos... comportándose raro... ya empezaba a hacerse figuraciones, e iba a averiguar si eran ciertas o falsas. Pero, lo primordial, era no perder la compostura frente a Nelly, empezando porque nadie de su familia tenía idea de sus poderes como fantasma.

Nelly bebió un poco de agua, dejándolo tranquilamente sobre el mantel, e interpretando el silencio de su hermano como una invitación para que siguiera – Pensaba llevarla a un psicólogo y... –

- De ninguna manera – dice el multimillonario – No creo que eso sea correcto. Nelly, te propondré algo... pero antes¿dónde dijiste que se quedaría? –

- Ah, pues con una gran amiga mía, que mi hija conoce perfectamente, si quieres te doy la dirección... –

- Si, por favor... bien yo mismo hablaré con ella e intentaré saber lo que le ocurre... –

- Pero... –

- Sé lo que hago, Nelly... en cuanto pasen unos días ella se adaptará a su nuevo ambiente, viajaré para verla... –

- De acuerdo, agradezco mucho los favores que me haces, te aseguro que en cuanto me sea posible, viajaremos mi marido y yo para estar con ella. En estos momentos ella debe estar acomodando sus cosas para ir mañana a la secundaria –

- De nada querida, de nada... es todo un placer -

------------------------------

- No puedo creerlo... ¡mi mamá no debió haberme mandado aquí! – se echó sobre la cama, su cabello castaño claro estaba desparramado por las almohadas y sus ojos verdosos miraban el tejado – Lo mejor que puedo hacer es calmarme... mañana llamaré a mi madre... de verdad que me hacen falta –

(((TOC TOC)))

- Siga -

En ese momento, entró un muchacho rubio de unos 17 años, con una bandeja – Hola, supuse que no tenías ganas de bajar a cenar... debes estar muy cansada y te traje esto para que comieras... si deseas más no dudes en pedir, sabes que eres bienvenida –

- Gracias _supongo_ Michael, no te preocupes, gracias por traerme la cena... yo misma bajaré la charola en cuanto acabe -

- Ok, entonces, que duermas bien, iremos juntos a la Casper mañana ¿bien? -

- Sí, gracias -

--------------------------------

Al día siguiente...

- Buenos días, Danny – saluda Sam, posando su mano en el hombro – No te ves muy saludable hoy –

- Emmm... buenos días Sam – se rasca la nuca levemente – algo así, ya sabes, el "trabajo" –

- Ah, vaya... me hubiera gustado estar ahí... tu sabes... para... esto... ayudarte – se explicó con nerviosismo

- _A mi también – _

Se quedaron viendo un buen rato, el suficiente para que se creara esa extraña magia... magia que fue echada a perder por un oportuno Tucker con su inseparable PDA, que más bien parecía ser novia suya. - ¡CHIIIICOS! n.n ¡hoy he pensado invitar a Valerie a tomar un helado! –

Los otros dos se miraron fugazmente, para luego volverse hacia el moreno - ¿otra vez? – pronunciaron al unísono

- Tuck, ella no te ha hecho caso desde hace mucho... –

- Lo sé Danny... pero esta vez puede funcionar – concede Tuck

- Hablaremos de eso en clase – dijo Sam – se nos hace tarde¡a prisa! –

Luego...

- Bien, jóvenes – dice el profesor Lancer, con su manual de actualización en vocabulario juvenil en el escritorio. – Antes de empezar la clase, permítanme presentarles a una nueva estudiante, venida del estado de Michigan, pasa, por favor – abrió la puerta

Los estudiantes postraron sus ojos en la recién llegada, no tenía la apariencia de super modelo como Paulina, pero tenía unas facciones bonitas, su cabello era castaño claro, y sus ojos eran verdes, de una tonalidad media. Su piel distaba de ser tan clara como la de Danny, y se parecía a la de Sam.

- Su nombre es Keira A. Hyde... sean amables con ella... o como dicen los jóvenes... –

Los estudiantes se llevaron una mano a la frente al escuchar a su fosilizado maestro intentando estar en "la onda" y lanzar títulos de obras literarias. Lancer le indicó a Keira que se ubicara al lado de Foley, en el pupitre de la izquierda.

- Tucker, mucho gusto... puedes llamarme Tuck como lo hacen mis amigos – la chica de ojos verdes iba a decir algo pero el moreno continuó hablándole en voz baja a una velocidad impresionante – ¿cómo prefieres que te llame? Keira? K? K. A.? Keir? Hyde?... ¿sabes algo? Esos dos de allá son Danny y Sam y... – se le acercó como si fuera a susurrarle un secreto de estado – son unos tórtolos aunque no deseen reconocerlo n.n -

Keira le sonrió – Bien... 'Tuck'... prefiero que me llames Keira, aunque no me molesta que también me digas K... _supongo_, aunque... preferiría que no usaras mi segundo nombre – hizo una pausa, aunque no lo dejó replicar, pero se contuvo - es un placer conocerte -

- _buen comienzo, Foley... – _se felicitó el adolescente

En el almuerzo...

Tuck, Sam y Danny charlaban sobre Hyde en la mesa.

- Se los juro chicos, es muy simpática, creo que le gusto... UuU-

Danny/Sam: ¬¬UUUUUUUUUU

- Me alegra que ella no te haya rechazado o algo así – terció Sam, comiendo su emparedado vegetariano

- No lo ha hecho porque no le dije nada del otro mundo ¡al menos sé cuándo cumple años! Es piscis, marzo 3. –

Fenton soltó una leve carcajada – bien por ti, Tuck¡ah! Andas de suerte, allí está, buscando una mesa para sentarse – le indica.

Tuck se gira, y ve a la castaña caminando indecisa por la cafetería, buscando un lugar vacío con la mirada. Pasa de largo por la mesa de los chicos populares, por la mesa de los nerds, los rebeldes y otras más.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas? – le sugiere Sam

- Ehhh... ¿no les molesta? –

Danny y Sam se miraron – No – y luego sintieron como las mejillas se les calentaban, por lo que giraron sus rostros hacia el costado contrario

- Sé que ella no es un montón de genes superficiales como Paulina -

- ¡Gracias chicos¡Heyyyyy¡Keira¡por aquí! –

Es cuado ve la mano del moreno agitándose – _Tucker, vaya, qué amable – _corresponde al saludo levantando su mano y caminando hacia la mesa de los tres chicos, muy agradecida de tener un lugar para sentarse y no quedarse a comer en solitario

- Si quieres te compramos un megáfono de cumpleaños, Tuck – le comenta Danny sonriendo a medias

- Jejeje... ups... –

Al llegar, Keira empezó con una sonrisa- Hola Tucker, gracias por invitarme. Tú debes ser Danny, y tú Sam, en la clase no dejaba de hablar de 'ustedes' –

Los aludidos se contemplaron por el rabillo del ojo (como por enésima vez en ese día), aunque no entendieron del todo el doble sentido de lo que había dicho la nueva alumna, y además, dudaban que el tostado le hubiera comentado cosas que no debía (no del todo eh...?)

- Sí, soy Danny Fenton –

- Samantha Manson, mucho gusto –

- El placer es mío... esto... yo –

- Siéntate – le dijeron los tres en coro

Keira hizo caso, y tomó asiento al lado de Tucker, quedando frente a Sam. Los tres muchachos, se dieron cuenta que tenía un aroma singular, muy agradable, incluso para el gusto de Sam lo era del mismo modo. - Hueles a rosas – dijo Tuck, así, simplemente.

- _Tucker dice las cosas sin pensarlas mucho – _piensa Danny mientras observa a Sam, ambos se encogen de hombros

- ... gracias -

- Y bien¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? – le pregunta Sam, ante la sorpresa de los otros adolescentes

- Ah pues, practico soccer –

- ¿Soccer? – dijeron Fenton y Foley

- Sí, también basket... y soy muy buena horneando galletas... – apuntó, no muy convencida de que eso fuera interesante

- Eso suena delicioso – dijo Tuck, y los otros tres soltaron sonoras carcajadas - ... ò.O... ¿qué...? -

-------------------------

- Estuvo bien eso de que no le pidieras que fuera tu novia en su primer día en la Casper High – expresa Danny cerrando su casillero

- Es cierto – se rasca la cabeza – es una chica interesante sin duda alguna –

- Además, pasó por el test de genes superficiales y no tiene ni uno solo – llega Sam – hora de irse –

- Si, esperen un momento –

Tucker había ido a la carga, pues a unos pocos casilleros del suyo, estaba el de Hyde. – ¡Ah! Hola Tuck, nos vemos mañana en clases... –

- Sip, que... que tengas un buen día – se le había olvidado por completo la invitación para Valerie, aunque a la muchacha en cuestión, por algún milagro del cielo, no.

Keira le sonrió y se despidió de él, Sam y Danny agitaron la mano levemente.

------------------------

Fin del capítulo 1.

---------------------


	2. ¿Dificultades técnicas?

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Capítulo segundo. Es bastante corto, pero como he oído: "un capítulo necesario". n.n. Ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, etc, será bien recibida!

Ahora sí, al ficcie:

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**II¿Dificultades técnicas?**

Tucker había aprovechado para tirar pedazos de borrador a Danny, que se había quedado dormido en la clase de literatura de Lancer. Debido a que el docente estaba tan concentrado leyéndoles la poesía de Anne Stevenson, ni se había dado por enterado que Fenton estaba dando un tour de primera clase en la tierra de los sueños. Dash estaba muy ocupado garabateando en su libreta de notas como para poner la atención necesaria, de modo que Foley también le lanzó sus buenos trozos de goma en venganza. Igual hizo con Kwan, que bostezaba continuamente y murmuraba cosas inaudibles. (En coreano o Chino de seguro)

Por otro lado, Sam se daba a la tarea de regañar a Tucker cada vez que podía, aunque su boca a veces dudaba y parecía que fuera a reírse. Ya había llamado a Danny un buen número de veces, y si le hablaba fuertemente, de seguro Lancer iba a castigarlo. Se imaginaba a Danny haciendo un escándalo y gritando la respuesta a una pregunta inexistente:

"¡Canadá!... ¡China!... ¡Congo!"

- Créeme, cariño – decía Paulina en voz baja, mirando a una adolescente de cabello marrón y mirada verdosa, mientras se pintaba las uñas – juntarte con esos perdedores no es una buena idea –

Keira vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar -... no me parece que sean perdedores – sus ojos se posaban en Paulina y luego en Valerie, quienes habían estado hablándole durante diez minutos – al menos me invitaron a sentarme con ellos – añadió, a sabiendas de que ese comentario no les iba a agradar a las otras dos

- Por Dios, cuando desees ser popular, debes ganártelo – explicó Paulina, con un deje de molestia – A Valerie le costó un poco de trabajo volver a donde estaba, pero ha vuelto al fin –

- Supongo – replicó Keira, cero por ciento convencida. Alguno de sus compañeros de clase, se había encargado de pregonar que ella vivía en casa ajena, y eso había sido mal interpretado por **mucha** gente de la secundaria. – _Quién habrá sido el idiota que dijo que me había fugado de mi casa... –_ se dijo, recordando esa versión de su persona, entre muchas tantas

Así que, cuando intentaba aclarar su situación, los chicos molestosos, los soberbios y los populares de la Casper procuraban hacerla quedar no muy bien. Sin embargo, pese a ser apenas el tercer día, Samantha Manson, Danny Fenton y Tucker Foley se habían mostrado muy comprensivos con ella, y así se enteró que ellos también tenían sus apodos y reputaciones en la escuela.

- ¡Señor Fenton! – bramó Lancer, con una vena temblándole peligrosamente en la sien

Danny se separó de su pupitre, con una rapidez que parecía dar a entender que se había pinchado con un alfiler, tenía toda su melena de color ébano totalmente desordenada, como si hubiera escapado de un ciclón, los pedazos de borrador se desparramaron por todo el piso y el escritorio. Lancer no le dijo nada, aunque lo taladró con la mirada. Danny lanzó una furtiva mirada a Sam, justamente, había aparecido en sus sueños, mientras paseaban por la estación de la Nasa e iban a la Luna para tomar un café.

Varios del curso rieron, pensando en las futuras represalias del profesor, lo malo, fue que la represalia era para todo el salón. Más de la mitad le protestaron a Danny.

- Un trabajo en grupos de cuatro estudiantes, para pasado mañana – murmullos de descontento – para mañana entonces – todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral – bien –

Se dio a la tarea de escribir una lista de nombres, que Danny y Tucker no reconocían. Eran siete personas, y a regañadientes de Sam, tomaron los apuntes.

- Siete poetas de Estados Unidos, sus biografías para mañana, escojan entre los cuatro el que más les llame la atención, justifiquen, escriban poemas de cada uno de ellos en sus libretas, desarrollen conclusiones... si Smith, pueden entregarlo en un CD o en un disquete... además quiero que... – a cada punto que enumeraba Lancer, los alumnos se lamentaban más y más, Dash estaba planeando los movimientos para darle una paliza a Danny... aunque estaba aterrado de que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no le daba una buena paliza. (Cosa que ahora sí tenía ganas de hacerlo pedazos)

Sonó la campana, y Lancer salió del aula. Tenían unos cinco minutos libres, que la mayoría usaron para formar sus grupos de trabajo para la tarea de literatura. Keira suspiró, mirando los grupos formándose, indecisa a cual ir, porque no había entablado muchas amistades. Pronto se resignó a quedarse sola para hacer el trabajo... hasta que tres siluetas se pararon frente a ella

- ¡Eh! – levantó la cabeza, sorprendida – ¡Tucker, Danny, Samantha! –

- Ejem, ejem... Sam – tosió la gótica

- Sam – se apresuró a corregir Hyde - ... – se quedó callada, a la espera de lo que tenían que decirle

- ¿Te unes a nuestro grupo? – le preguntó Danny – Aquí estamos los tres y... estabas tu sola, rechazada porque nadie quería hacerse contigo y... ¡aaaauch! – recibió el pisotón de Sam ante su falta de tacto

- ¿Qué dices? – dijo esta última

- Claro... muchas gracias –

---------------------------

Más o menos a las cuatro de la tarde quedaron de reunirse en la biblioteca de la secundaria, luego de quedar de llevar, además del material supuesto, la información de los poetas que recopilaran por su cuenta. La primera en llegar había sido Sam, que estaba urgida de terminar prontamente el trabajo, a causa de una reunión familiar que tenía para la noche. Luego llegó Tucker, y juntos, decidieron adelantar el trabajo en sus cuadernos respecto a lo que les pedía lancer que estuviera allí. Sam llevó una laptop para disponerse también a adelantar el trabajo del CD.

Se preguntaron acerca del retraso de Danny y el de Keira, aunque ya se estaban haciendo una idea de la razón de la tardanza del primero...

Sam comenzó a cavilar, con cierto positivismo inusual (debido a que Sam suele tener en varias ocasiones ideas fatalistas)...

4:15... "Danny se olvidó de algo en su casa, de seguro que no tarda..."

4:30... "Tal vez toca recordarle lo que es ser **puntual**...o quizá volvió a olvidar algo en su casa... o su reloj está atrasado"

4:40... "(Histeria total) ¿Estará bien?... ¡Qué tal que le haya pasado algo con esos fantasmas horrendos!"

Así terminó con paranoia sus hipótesis.

En alguna calle desierta de la ciudad, un muchachito de cabello plateado y ojos verde fluorescente, que flotaba en el aire, estaba metido en una pelea en contra de una dama muy hermosa, cuya piel era verde y sus ojos rojos como un par de rubíes.

- ¡Mocoso insensato! – chilló la mujer que iba vestida como una princesa de los cuentos del Rey Arturo, lanzando esferas brillantes contra Danny, pero su velocidad era muy superior. De modo que la dama medieval no tardó mucho en caer frente al termo Phantom.

- ¡Ah¡Rayos! – Danny observó con espanto su reloj - ¡Estoy tarde! – se sacudió su ropa y su cabello, tenía los brazos y la cara algo sucios debido a la lucha. Le pareció ver la figura de un fantasma, como una gelatina andante, pero ya no estaba. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando que ese 'bichejo' se había marchado debido a sus espectaculares, maravillosos, grandiosos y magnos poderes. – De seguro van a matarme por llegar tarde... –

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – repitió Keira Hyde, sumamente avergonzada, colocando sus materiales sobre la mesa a toda prisa, tenía la cara con algunos... ¿rasguños, además de parecer que se hubiera rodado por unas larguísimas escaleras.

Danny y los demás no pudieron evitar mirarla como si fuera un espécimen de dos cabezas. Lo cierto es que el chico Fenton había llegado aproximadamente diez minutos antes que ella, y no hubo necesidad de que les explicara a Tuck y a Sam el motivo de su retraso. Así que se pusieron manos a la obra para acabar temprano y atender otros asuntos personales.

- ¿Es verdad que irás a presentarte ante la capitana del equipo de soccer? – preguntó de repente Sam, mirando a Keira, tras recordar lo que oyó en el pasillo en la mañana

- Sí... eh, estoy muy interesada por entrar al equipo... yo les comenté lo de mi hobbie y todo eso... – admitió con timidez, aún no les tenía la confianza suficiente

- Entonces iremos a verte a tus partidos – comentó Danny con entusiasmo

- Y echarte porras – completó Tucker, sacando un banderín (¿de dónde?... ... ...)

- Muchas gracias, en serio son muy amables conmigo –

- Porque no nos has tratado de perdedores – aclaró Sam. Keira le caía muy bien, ojalá que ella no se fuera para el bando de Dash, Paulina y los demás.

Se tardaron una hora y treinta minutos terminando el trabajo, pues no les costó mucho elegir a su poeta preferido, todos escribían a buena velocidad y casualmente, todos y cada uno debía atender un asunto-reunión-compromiso-recepción en la noche de hoy. Les quedaban solo algunos detalles que pulir.

- Viejo, parece que te dieron pelea – susurró Tucker a su mejor amigo de cabello color ébano. Danny le dio la razón, mientras los dos seguían tomando apuntes, sentados frente a Sam y Keira, que leían por su cuenta. – Parece que Keira hubiera salido de una lucha encarnizada – se fijó en el aspecto de la estudiante, nada favorable para una imagen femenina

- De seguro tuvo un accidente, que tal y si intentaron asaltarla – supuso Danny, con fatalismo, Tucker no pudo evitar echarse a reír, callando de inmediato al recordar dónde estaban.

- Y dime – empezó Sam, sin mirar a Keira, escribiendo en su cuaderno - ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –

- Eh... – la ojiverde dejó de hablar unos segundos – bueno... estuvieron a punto de robarme, además de que saliendo de la casa Lockhart me tropecé luego de salir a toda velocidad tras devolverme por olvidar mi libreta de notas – expuso a toda velocidad, de manera un poco confusa – En serio estoy tan... ¿terrible? – Sam miró el aspecto medio maltrecho de Danny, como si hubiera salido de una pelea callejera.

- Bueno... si viniste corriendo hacia acá tal vez nadie lo notó – apuntó Manson, con una pequeña sonrisa. Keira soltó una risa suave, quizá algo nerviosa. Por fortuna esa excusa sonó creíble. Ni quería pensar en decirles la verdad o la calificarían como una lunática.

En ese momento, Tucker y Sam miraron a Danny y a Keira respectivamente, pues comenzaron a fingir un ataque de tos el uno luego de la otra. En la chica la tosa sonaba lo bastante real como para desacreditar la estrepitosa actuación de Danny, por lo que los dos muchachos optaron por creerle a ella.

- ¡Danny, Danny, Danny! – dijo Tuck con un tono de inquietud mal logrado – En verdad que luces terrible, de seguro es ese virus que anda suelto... ven, vamos a la enfermería, que por fortuna está disponible –

Keira también se puso de pie, y s rehusó a que Sam la acompañara – No, por favor, no quiero sonar grosera... pero los tres nos hemos retirado... y el trabajo... – Sam lo entendió bastante bien, y al contrario de lo que su compañera de clase esperaba, no se enfadó, aunque se quedó pensando en Danny: metido en la lucha contra algún fantasma.

- _hora de irme... vaya que Danny se veía grave... –_

Diez minutos más tarde...

- ¿Eran dos fantasmas? – dijo Sam, Tucker y Danny asintieron

- Sí, dos, eran iguales... pero, al final terminé peleando contra uno solo... eran dos calamares sobrealimentados, no me esperé que uno de ellos se alejara... le oí decir algo como "me encargaré de este lado"... –

- Ya sabes que hay un montón de fantasmas chiflados – cuchicheó Foley

Sam los acalló de improviso - Silencio los dos, acaba de llegar Keira – tras darle oídos, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas (más normales, al menos). A Sam le parecía que ella llegaba algo cansada – ¿Y¿Qué te dieron en la enfermería? –

- ... Una... una pasta, dijeron que eso me mejoraría. No los vi por la enfermería – se arriesgó a decir

- Es que Danny quiso ir al baño primero – justifica Tucker, ganándose un agradecimiento de su amigo – Pero tú tardaste más –

- Soy mala para tomar pastillas – hizo una mueca de desagrado, mientras tomaba asiento.

Transcurrieron otros quince minutos, Tucker lanzando chistes de vez en cuando, haciendo que todos rieran. Finalmente, terminaron el trabajo, Sam se quedó con el CD para entregarlo mañana, todos se despidieron, primero, salió Keira, luego, Tuck. Pero Danny impidió que Sam saliera y le entregó una caja envuelta en papel regalo

- ¿Danny? – lo miró con extrañeza – Aún no es mi cumpleaños... es... dentro de dos días – recibió el regalo, sintiéndose tonta al percatarse de que la sangre se le subía al rostro – Gracias –

- Bueno – Danny se llevó una mano a la nuca – Quería dártelo primero. Nos vemos mañana en clase – se despidió

- Si esto... nos vemos – y cuando Fenton se perdió de vista, se sintió la persona más feliz de la tierra.

-------------------

- Bienvenido, señor Masters – dijo el recepcionista con fineza, ante semejante figura presente en su hotel – Es todo un honor tenerlo aquí – le dedicó una mirada asesina al botones, que temblaba con el equipaje del magnate

- Te lo agradezco, mi estimado amigo – respondió el hombre

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte? –

- Primeramente, será sólo por hoy –

El recepcionista suspiró con pesadumbre – Muy bien, firma, por favor –

- bien... "Vladimir...Masters" - escribió con letra pegada sobre el papel – Te confirmaré si es necesario quedarme más tiempo. Botones, a prisa¿Mi habitación? –

- La suite de siempre, señor –

- Bien, gracias. ¡Botones! Si llegas en menos de 5 minutos hasta mi alcoba, te daré una buena propina –

El joven empleado aguantó la respiración, en términos de Masters, una buena propina, era una MUY buena propina. Se dispuso a correr la maratón de su vida por esos dólares.

------------------------

Fin del capítulo 2.

---------------------


	3. Híbridos

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Muchas gracias por el reviewa haylin(i love you sonic!)y por el correo electrónico de Caro! (Amiga, me alegra que hayas leído la historia), sin más, los dejo con el capítulo 3 n.n... bueno, creo que con este fic (con el que estoy bastante inspirada) publicaré un nuevo capítulo cada viernes... bueno, casi sábado porque ahorita son más de las diez treinta xDDD, en fin, cada viernes subiré uno nuevo... si la pc no se pudre o algo xD

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**III: Híbridos**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Keira Hyde había arribado a la Casper High, y su adaptación había sido buena, aunque no la mejor, considerando que a veces le preguntaban el motivo de su estancia en casa de Michael Lockhart, un reconocido deportista de la escuela. A parte de Danny, Tucker y Samantha, la chica de ojos esmeralda no acostumbraba a hablar mucho con los demás, salvo lo necesario, en especial a causa de que quería disipar la fama de falsa rebeldía.

Pasados unos días desde que llegó, empezó a destacarse en los deportes sobre las otras áreas, a excepción de la de historia.

Sin embargo, tenían un pequeño problema: era imposible decirle a Keira el secreto de Danny. Sam se lo había advertido a Tucker desde el comienzo, y él aceptó; no podían juzgar a Keira con tan sólo unas semanas de conocerla, por lo que se le iba a dar un "tiempo de prueba", aunque le susodicha no estuviera ni enterada. Si Danny disponía que se pudiera confiar enteramente en ella, se lo dirían, al fin y al cabo, a los tres les caía bien.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Keira? –

- ¡Hola! Lo siento, no te vi, Danny... debo llegar a mi casa pronto, mi tío vino a visitarme, es algo estricto pero lo quiero mucho, es mejor que no me tarde, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión ahora que acabo de mudarme – empacada rápidamente los libros en su mochila, pero se le cae el de Inglés, haciendo un ruido sordo contra las baldosas.

- Entonces no te apuro más – Fenton levanta el último libro del suelo y se lo entrega – Suerte con tu tío –

- Adiós... y gracias, seguro que al tío Vlad le gustaría conocerlos a los tres – y se fue corriendo

Danny se quedó muy quieto, casi paralizado. - _¿Vlad, dijo? – _se sacudió la cabeza varias veces, incrédulo. – No, no... hay muchos Vlad en todo el mundo, el hecho de que el nombre poco me guste, no significa que el tío de Keira sea un fantasma loco con ultra poderes que me puede hacer papilla cuando lo desee... -

- Otra vez pensativo¿eh? –

- Ap¡S...Sam!... si, es que... Keira dijo un nombre que no me trae muy gratos recuerdos... el nombre de su tío... – Danny tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse al sentirse avergonzado, pues sabía que Sam había oído todo su monólogo.

- ? –

- Vlad. Me recordó al millonario Vlad Plasmius -

- Vamos, no seas tan negativo... – le sonríe la gótica animosamente – Por cierto, no...¿no deseas ir a comer algo por aquí? –

- ... claro... – Danny sonrió como torpe, otra vez estaba esa magia, y Tuck se había ido ya.

- ¡Qué lindos se ven! – dijo Jazz oculta tras una pared, sosteniendo dos libros enormes – Es una pena que ninguno diga nada¿no lo crees, Michael? –

- Si tú lo dices, Jazmine. Eh! Mira nada más la hora que es! – le señaló el reloj a la pelirroja Fenton – Tenemos un proyecto que terminar¡además de que tengo que ir a la práctica! -

- Ok, ok, oye, te vi llegar con la chica nueva, compañera de clase de mi hermano ¿Keira...? Creo... –

- Sí, vino de Michigan, es hija de una gran amiga de mamá, y la recibimos mientras sus padres se ubican aquí –

- ¡Oh, vaya!... yo que creía que se había fugado de su casa para vivir con sus padrinos – el rubio arqueó una ceja

- ¿Padrinos?... ¿Fugada? _Parece que estuvieran hablando de una prófuga _-

------------------------

- ¡Ah, mi querida sobrina! – dijo Masters, dejando la taza de café sobre la mesita, estaba en la sala, cómodo en un sofá terracota. La madre de Michael estaba en otra silla, justo al frente del multimillonario. Vlad daba la impresión de lluvia de dólares en vivo y en directo.

- ¡Tío Vlad! Muy buenas tardes señora Lockhart – reverencia, luego abraza a su tío – ¡Hace mucho no te veo! Mi madre me contó que gracias a ti es que se pudo financiar lo de mi mudanza aquí -

- Hola, Keira – sonríe - Con su permiso – dijo la señora Lockhart, subiendo a la segunda planta de la casa

– Muy amable... – le dice a la madre de Michael - Vaya, nunca abandonas eso ¿no? – señala el balón de soccer que traía entre brazos – Por eso te he traído uno nuevo, tómalo – le entrega un radiante balón, uno carísimo, de seguro.

Los ojos de Keira brillaron - Eres el mejor... muchas gracias tío... pero ¿por qué has venido a verme? Tú me mandas regalos por correspondencia... –

- Chica perceptiva – adjudica Masters, tomando asiento con calma – vine a hablarte de algo importante... por aquí, hay un parque ¿o estoy equivocado? -

- No, para nada – le da la razón – Salgamos entonces... -

-----------------------------

- ¡Cielos santo! Danny! – gritó Sam mientras que la forma espectral de Fenton era atacada por al menos cinco fantasmas, todos con forma de coyotes sobrealimentados y de ojos escarlata. – _¡Me gustaría poder ayudarle! _– se sintió impotente, y mucho. No notó que un par de muchachos vestidos de negro parecían estar observando lo ocurrido... sin embargo estaban muy lejos como para que Sam se percatara de más detalles: su entera atención reposaba sobre el joven fantasma.

Danny volaba con las energías mermadas, debía capturar a esos fantasmas antes de que hicieran un desastre mayor, pues ya habían destrozado una buena parte de la heladería donde él y Sam fueron a pasar un rato juntos... supuestamente como amigos en plan amable.

Phantom estaba en el parque cercano, respirando entrecortadamente. – ¡Muy raro que quieran atacarme cinco fantasmas! Por lo general, nunca son tantos _al menos no tan fuertes, porque me están dando una tunda... un momento... se me hacen tremendamente familiares... ¿ya peleé con ellos antes? – _la mente de Danny estaba bastante ajetreada por el momento – _¡creo que lo hice! Pero fue con uno solo! No con **cinco**!_... arg... ¡AUCH! – un golpe, Danny cae violentamente al suelo y el termo Fenton sale disparado a varios metros, siendo visto por dos transeúntes, un hombre de apariencia madura, y una muchachita de ojos esmeraldas.

- ¿Pero qué...? –

Vladimir arqueó una ceja, reconociendo a la perfección la tecnología hecha por su archienemigo de poca materia gris Jack y la dulce y encantadora Maddie. El termo Fenton... para capturar espíritus. Pensó un rato, y observó la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el aire. Los civiles habían huido aterrorizados por lo que no había nadie más cerca de ahí que...

- ¿Sam? – dijo Keira en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Masters la oyese. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablarle de lo que había venido a hablarle en concreto, sólo dialogaron tópicos rutinarios, entonces, él se dio cuenta de algo... su sobrina no estaba asustada y miraba la escena muy atenta, con las manos empuñadas.

- Keira – empieza Vlad, en tono serio – Tu madre dijo... que tenías amigos raros... –

- ¿Eh? Tío... pero... eso... eso qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando allá? Mira! son fantasmas! –

Vlad ignoró eso último – He de suponer, que esos 'amigos' son... **fantasmas**... –

Ella quedó congelada en el acto. ¿Acaso su tío tendría poderes de adivinación? Era imposible... pero y entonces ¿Cómo? – _¿Quéééé? _Tío creo que... –

- Crees que no deberíamos hablar de eso... – Vlad la miró a los ojos, y sonrió... de inmediato, la iris se tornó verde fluorescente – Pero, da la casualidad de que nos ocurrió algo parecido _¡Todo por estupideces de nuestros enemigos y parientes respectivamente!_ Supongo que el proyecto de esos chicos fue la causa de que tu estructura molecular se fusionara con ectoplasma, y tu ADN cambiara por un híbrido entre humano y espectro -

- Esa es la verdad... pero... yo no sabía que tú... – ella también le mostró sus ojos, ahora con un extraño brillo verde neón – Por eso viniste a verme –

- Sí, _y tuve que estarme aquí quince días, en peligro de que ese animal de Jack Fenton me viera._ Pero tu madre y tu padre, tus tías y primos no saben nada... mantenlo así – le guiña un ojo – Anda, ve a ayudarle, aunque creo que como a ese chico, te falta mucho por aprender... _que ni me vea aquí el chiquillo Fenton, o de seguro armará Troya..._–

- Ay no... – Danny cerró los ojos, pero un rayo de plasma rosa lanzó a uno de los coyotes lejos de su persona. Al abrir los ojos, vio a una chica, como de su misma edad... flotando, con la mirada verde, el cabello plateado claro y un leve resplandor blanco rodeándola. Su traje era muy parecido al suyo, exceptuando los guantes y las botas que eran holgados y la parte negra del traje tenía detalles rosas.

- Creo que necesitas ayuda, chico fantasma – guiño amigable

- _Lo veo y no lo creo_ – se dijo Sam, con los ojos como platos – _¡Una chica espectro, como Danny!_ -

- No sé quien seas, pero gracias –

- No es nada... – mira a los coyotes – ¡ustedes van a recibir su merecido, peludos! – frunce el ceño

- Jefe... déjeme hacerme cargo del mocoso... sabe que tengo una deuda pendiente con él – le susurró un coyote a su semejante, pero aquel se negó

- Para otra ocasión... ahora estamos... en período de prueba – le dice en voz muy baja

En un instante, y al parecer en una buena sincronización, los dos espectros arremeten contra los cinco gigantes. Lanzan esferas ectoplásmicas que se fusionan e impactan a los fantasmas malvados, uno a uno y los van debilitando periódicamente.

Seguido a eso, y sin darles tiempo de descansar, los adolescentes no sólo propinan energía, sino golpes, puños, patadas y efectúan otras geniales acrobacias. (Danny le hace cosquillas a uno). Terminan atando las colas de los cinco coyotes, y cuando intentan perseguirles, se frenan mutuamente y se estrellan, quedando con los ojos de caracoles y viendo cachorros orbitando por sus cabezas.

Los cánidos espectro-luminosos intentan soltarse, pero para ese momento, Sam entrega el termo a Danny y aquel los captura exitosamente, acto que la fantasma recién llegaba no ve debido a que vigila a los villanos de turno.

- Muchas gracias... eh... – Danny Phantom espera a que ella se presente, en verdad que estaba agradecido, si no fuera por su ayuda, de seguro las cosas habrían pasado a mayores.

La desconocida mira hacia una terraza, le había parecido ver a dos tipos parados justo allá, pero no había nadie –_ vaya cosas..._ Allison Specter... y tú... emm... –

- Danny Phantom –

- Danny... – dijo despacio – Un amigo mío se llama así... hasta luego –

- ¡Oye!. ¡Espera! – la perdió de vista, tras ello, Danny volvió a ser un humano y se paró frente a Sam, sosteniendo el termo capturador triunfante.

- ¿Y eso?. ¿Una aliada? –

- Ni idea... nunca la había visto en mi vida -

Manson se llevó una mano al mentón, desconcertada - _Muy raro_ -

Mientras eso, Allison Specter aterrizaba frente a Masters, retornando a su forma normal. Vladimir aplaude con lentitud – Supongo que aquí no hay nada de qué hablar, el comportamiento extraño se debe a tus poderes... las ausencias, a enfrentamientos con fantasmas ariscos, y tus amigos, otros espectros... le diré a tu madre que has cambiado para bien, tan sólo, no me hagas quedar mal, parece que te estás adaptando a este ambiente... por cierto... ese chico...-

- ¿Umm?

El científico cambió de parecer – Ese chico... puede ser un gran aliado. Me regreso hoy mismo a Wisconsin... –

- ¿Tan pronto?...– le dijo, un poco apesadumbrada

-Ni tan pronto, he estado aquí más de dos semanas... – Keira levantó una ceja. La verdad, Vlad tenía pensado en verla el día siguiente que llegó, pero decidió esperar varios días, para que su sobrina se acoplara mejor en su escuela y terminó aplazando el encuentro por dos semanas, era hora de volver a su casa - No hay nada más que hacer aquí. Puedes cuidarte sola y por lo que me contaste antes de hacer tu debut en este estado, estás muy bien, así que de una vez me despido... _estoy seguro de que entrenarás conmigo y te harás muy poderosa! Jajajajaajajajajajaja!_ – Keira lo miró con rareza al ver las muecas extrañas (y algo... ¿diabólicas?...) que hacía su tío.

------------------------

- Arg, rayos! Por más que intento repasar ese 'libreto', las cosas no salen siempre como quiero! Sigue siendo raro que ahora Sam me guste, pero no hallo la forma de decirle las cosas! – el hermano pequeño de Jazz se lanzó contra la almohada y dio un increíble bostezo. – _últimamente, los fantasmas parecen abundar y ser más fuertes... ¿estará pasando algo en la zona fantasmal? -_

- ¡Sí! Si que me está pasando algo! – refunfuñó Sam... hacia su propia imagen reflejada en el enorme espejo de su cuarto. - ¿Por qué me quedo callada? Actúo como una torpe... al menos me alegra que Paulina ya no sea importante para él como lo fue antes...

- ¡Ahhh! Y es que Paulina ya está muy lejos de un segundo plano para mí! Creo que ni es el tercero... tal vez un cuarto... – dijo Danny, mirando el cielo raso – Veamos... de nuevo: Sam... ehhh... quería decirte que tú... que tú... –

- ¡Tu siempre tan cobarde! – Sam acarició a su gato, suspirando derrotada - ¿Cómo puedo decirle que... -

- _... Me gusta...? – _pensaron casi al mismo tiempo

- Tal vez en la escuela, sí allí le diré, vamos Danny... tú enfrentas fantasmas y otras cosas así... cómo diablos no vas a ser capaz – ese método de autoinfundirse confianza le estaba resultando exitoso, aunque no podía ponerse muy de acuerdo consigo mismo acerca de la fecha, no esperaría que reencarnaran unas tres veces para poder confesarlo, pero tenía que poner un orden a sus ideas, empezando porque se veía actuando como un estúpido al decir puras cosas rosas. No, ése no era su estilo...

- No es mi estilo andar de chica cursi – Sam terminó de ponerse la pijama – No me entra en la cabeza una imagen mía y de Danny tomados de la mano caminando por una pradera con... margaritas... -

- Aquí tienes Danny – entró Jazz sosteniendo un ramo de margaritas.

- ¿Sándwich? – lo recibe

- Sí, últimamente te veo muy cansado _no te culpo... _así que es mejor que te traiga algo o te mueres de inanición, papá y mamá creen que comes, ya sabes, andan ocupados con otra de sus locuras fantasmagóricas –

- Gracias, Jazz – le agradece sinceramente, mirando de reojo el termo Phantom, hace unos minutos que había 'tirado' al quinteto perruno en el portal - ¿quién te dio esas flores? –

- Michael Lockhart, arruinó la blusa que tengo puesta – se apuntó a una enorme mancha anaranjada – se le regó por accidente la gaseosa de naranja que traía sobre mí –

- _Quien sabe – _el menor de los hijos Fenton arqueó una ceja, hace ya algún tiempo que tenía noción sobre Michael y le parecía un buen tipo al fin y al cabo, a parte de que se "moldeaba" a los perfiles psicoanalíticos que se apoderaban de la genial mente de la pelirroja.

Jazz cerró la puerta dejando a Danny con su dilema y con un riquísimo emparedado en manos. Los bocadillos le quedaban muy bien a ella.

-----------------------

- Mhmpf... – bufa Sam, apretando sus libros y mirando no muy contenta cómo unas cuantas chicas hablaban con Danny. Tenía que admitir que SU Danny era un muchacho en verdad atractivo, se había compuesto en los últimos meses (creía que un sponsor de eso podría ser el ejercicio constante al enfrentar fantasmas) – _Mi Danny? Ah cielos, ahora sí que estoy perdiendo severas cantidades de neuronas -_

Pero la verdad, es que las tres chicas que hablaban con el adolescente fantasma eran nuevas alumnas en la Casper, y estaban pidiéndole a Danny que les indicara algunos salones para guiarse mejor, pues venían de Canadá. Por cosas de la vida, Danny les había resultado simpático y era de los primeros chicos que vieron, por eso decidieron pedirle colaboración.

- ¿Qué tal Manson? – aparece una de las chicas más queridas por Samantha

- También es un gusto oírte Paulina – deslizó sus ojos violáceos hacia otro lado, el hecho de que Paulina viniera a hablarle no significaba nada bueno - ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda... 'ayudarte'? –

- No por fortuna – Paulina mira su manicure y sopla levemente – Si no te apuras, estoy segura de que cualquier niña te lo va a quitar... ¿crees que él va a esperar por ti toda la vida? –

- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? –

- Por nada... _tal vez estoy volviéndome loca - _

Sam miró a la super fashion con entera desconfianza - _Tal vez está volviéndose loca -_

Paulina se fue, deslizando su viva mirada aguamarina a través de Danny, luego a Sam, de nuevo a Danny, y así, hasta que tuvo que cruzar a otro corredor. Transcurridos unos segundos, llega Danny sonriente, pero se le quita la buena cara al ver a Samantha un poco... ... ¿Molesta?...

- ¿Pasa algo Sam? –

- ¿A mí? – dice tratando de hacerse la "no me afecta que hables con chicas guapas" – todo está bien –

- Ah... – el ojiazul ladea la cabeza, no sabiendo decir más nada.

- ¿Cómo te fue con esas chicas? –

- ¿Eh? – se extrañó al oír esa pregunta de parte de ella, llegó a la idea de que estaba... celosa. Pero el tono de voz de Sam no daba a entender nada, sólo curiosidad sin mucho fondo – Puesss... bien, supongo jeje... eran chicas agradables –

- _Y bonitas –_ se sentía cada vez más molesta, pero no podía decirle a Danny nada, porque no tenía ese derecho.

- ¿Hice algo malo acaso? – dijo Danny, en voz alta, sin comprender la actitud de su amiga

- ¡Claro que hiciste algo malo! Existir! Me saqué una F! –

Danny y Sam voltearon, se trataba del rugido de Dash, que le había respondido a Danny y venía corriendo a una gran velocidad, con un Tucker aterrorizado que abrazaba su PDA y gritaba como un loco al ser perseguido por semejante grandote.

- _¡Aaahhh! Qué desventura no ser un fantasma como Danny! _Hola Keira! – saludó en medio de su maratón, con una sonrisa muy amplia

- Ho...Hola Tuck... – lo saludó Hyde moviendo sus ojos a la par del avance de esos dos – Nadie parece muy sorprendido... O.OU parece cosa rutinaria -

Sam se hizo a un lado preocupada por su amigo y Danny empezó a correr para unirse a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Kwan también se unió a Baxter, rematando la situación, pues él también había sacado una mala nota.

- ¿Qué habremos hecho para merecer esto? ;..; –

- No sé, tal vez existir... – los tres cruzan hacia otro corredor – oye, Sam se molestó conmigo y no sé por qué -

- Habrás hecho algo que no le gustó – sugiere Foley, entre jadeos, las maratones no eran su fuerte – _o le provocaste celos_ Intenta regalarle algo, esas cosas funcionan a menudo -

- ouo Buena idea... gracias T...TUUUUCK! – Danny cae al suelo – bien, hora de ser un fantasma – toma a su amigo del brazo y se hacen translúcidos, pasando a través del suelo. Por suerte, ni Kwan ni Dash llegaron a verlos, ni nadie que estaba en el interior de la escuela, a excepción de un fantasma con forma de ameba super gigante

- Otro chico espectro... ella vino aquí para tener un aliado... – desaparece

Por otro lado, Keira llega junto a Sam, y ésta última le explica la manía de Dash de perseguir a sus mejores amigos a causa de una mala nota o algo que le salga mal.

- Sam, no me gustaría parecer entrometida... pero hace un rato te vi molesta – Sam la mira largamente – lo... siento... apenas los conozco y todo... – decidió quedarse callada

- No, no... no me malinterpretes... – agita sus manos unas dos o tres veces – Danny y yo discutimos – se sonrojó, había sonado como si fueran novios – _y él y yo no somos nada – _

- Si... eh... me doy cuenta de eso especial que existe entre ustedes 'T-'... _mejor no involucro a Tucker en esto_... 'tu' pareces quererlo mucho, y él a ti –

- ¿Tú lo crees? – inquiere dudosa.

- Segurísima – las dos sonrieron

-----------------------

Fin del capítulo 3.

---------------------


	4. Comienzan los problemas

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Wenuu... es sábado, doce y treinta AM... u.u... tengo un poco de sueño, pero resistiré! Se me pasó la hora de la actualización el fic... debía ser unas dos horas antes... n.nU perdón... pero bueno, espero redimirme con el cuarto capítulo de la historia, espero que les agrade! Muchas gracias a haylin por el comentario! n.n... y bueno, si alguien más desea dejarme algún comentario acerca del fic, bienvenido sea, no sé si la historia va por buen rumbo, así que comentarios, sugerencias, etc, etc, me gustaría que me las hicieran saber n.n, no siendo más...

Al fic:

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**IV: Comienzan los problemas**

La ameba descomunal estaba hablando con un coyote gigante, en la zona fantasmal, donde había un clima muy cálido. Aquel fantasma cánido estaba junto a otros cuatro, pero parecía ser el principal, era más grande y tenía un collar que lo distinguía del resto del grupo.

- Así que Keira se alió con el famoso Danny Phantom... nada fuera de lo que se previó – dijo el coyote, ante el asentimiento de la bacteria espectral – No creo que sea un problema... es una ventaja que haya un portal estable en esta ciudad, y que Vlad se regresó a su mansión en Wisconsin, a parte, tenemos capturados a sus 'amigos' – sus ojos rubíes se clavan en dos fantasmas más, que tenían la forma de dos adolescentes de la edad media, y que eran custodiados por aliados de los canes gigantes – el amo estará complacido que pronto podrá salir al mundo real a hacer lo que le plazca -

- ¿Pero y Vlad Plasmius? – se aventuró a preguntar la bacteria – él es muy poderoso y no dudará en defender a su sobrina -

- Si... es raro que ella no le haya comentado nada sobre nosotros... pero para cuando se entere – empieza el coyote – la chica ya no será más un espectro, y habrá perdido todo interés para nosotros, igual que el chico Fenton, pues sus poderes nos interesan... no somos estúpidos, y sabemos que Vlad tiene más de 20 años en práctica como un híbrido, sólo el amo podrá medir fuerzas con él -

- Entonces... ¿qué desean que haga ahora? -

- No, ya has hecho suficiente -

- Entendido – la bacteria se giró para ver hacia el campo de fuerza, donde se distinguía la figura de un lobo blanquecino, durmiendo.

------------------------------

El balón le fue entregado a Keira en un rápido pase. Y el estadio aún seguía en los gritos ya sea apoyando a las jugadoras locales de la casper o a las visitantes. Era el último tiempo del partido de soccer, y el equipo de la escuela visitante estaba ganando por un gol de ventaja. Sam, Danny y Tucker estaban sentados en las gradas, apoyando al equipo femenino de la Casper High.

Por su talento, Keira había sido aceptada en el equipo de soccer femenino, y como un probable golpe de suerte, una de las titulares de la selección se había torcido un tobillo por lo que ella había ido a suplirla temporalmente. No hubo ningún desacuerdo, y las sustitutas del grupo la habían aceptado, luego de haberla visto jugar un amistoso contra la capitana, Darla y haberle ganado limpiamente.

El magistral disparo que hizo Keira les concedió un empate, pues merecían la victoria: habían jugado mejor en los dos tiempos.

Foley se le acercó a felicitarla, Sam le ofreció agua helada y Danny comentaba lo increíble del gol.

- Fue grandioso –

- Te lo agradezco Tucker, gracias Danny. Gracias Sam – recibe el agua respirando agitadamente – fue divertido jugar , no hay nada como el soccer. – ¡oh! Allí está mamá! – señala a una mujer de cabello negro – Disculpen chicos, tengo que ir a verla, vuelvo más rato –

- Seguro – dijo Foley algo desilusionado

- ¿Qué le ibas a decir, Tuck? – Danny le coloca una mano en el hombro

- La iba a invitar a tomar chocolate –

- ¿Chocolate? – dicen Danny y Sam al unísono

- Ella me dijo que le gustaba mucho tomarlo, y también... galletas –

- Todo esto tiene un lado positivo – apuntó Sam – Ella me cae bien – mira como la castaña abraza efusivamente a la dama desconocida – Y se ve que está muy contenta de que su madre la visite -

En ese momento, Danny despide el aliento azul. Un fantasma.

- No, no ahora – maldice Danny. Tucker y Manson se preocupan, aún queda demasiada gente en los alrededores, además, Danny ya se está haciendo su hueco en el mundo espectral, así que varios 'oriundos' lo conocen lo suficiente como para querer 'hacer las paces' con él.

Keira despide también un leve aliento cian y se cubre rápidamente la boca, haciendo que su madre la mire con extrañeza - ¿hija? –

- jeje... estoy bien... es que... ehh... se me destemplaron los dientes con el agua! Si... eso! Jejejejee n.nUU – y comienza a beberse con rapidez el líquido - _¡justo ahora! Rayos! Pero no lo veo por ningún lado! dónde estará? -_

Y como si su pregunta fuese respondida, apareció un coyote, que los chicos notaron al instante.

- _Qué mal... – _Keira miró a su madre – _bien...plan A: fingir pánico. _¡UN FANTASMA! – grita la deportista

- ¡tranquila Keira! .¡conmigo aquí estás a salvo! – salió el moreno a la defensiva, en una pose de Conan el bárbaro, con truenos y relámpagos incluidos (casualmente una tormenta estaba próxima). Al parecer, la dramaturgia de su compañera de secundaria había sido tan creíble que cayó sin dudar. Pero las colosales fauces del cánido gigante lo intimidaron.

La gente empezó a correr, Sam y Tucker se llevaron a la señora Hyde y a su hija, Danny andaba tras ellas alejándose con disimulo.

- ¡los huelo! a los dos! sé que aquí están! – ladró el can moviendo su negro hocico, con sus enormes y nada amigables ojos rojizos paseándose sobre las aterradas personas. - ¡aparezcan! Danny Phantom! Allison Specter! -

Sam miró a Danny con consternación, mientras seguían corriendo. No supo en qué momento se separaron de Tuck, Keira y su madre. Entre tanta gente no los distinguían, aunque el enorme can sí era visible desde cualquier ángulo posible.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – le dijo Sam – Aún hay mucha gente -

Danny negó – están más ocupados con "eso" – señala al espectro – supongo que si me cubres contra las gradas, no me verán _al menos eso espero_ -

- Como quieras – obedece la gótica, viendo que al fin y al cabo, no hay muchas opciones por seguir.

Fenton aprovecha, y cambia a su forma híbrida, por fortuna, nadie parece verlo. Se despide rápidamente de Sam y vuela en dirección a la criatura cuadrúpeda.

- ¡Danny Phantom! – sonríe complacido – pensé que nunca ibas a aparecer por aquí... -

- ¡yo te capturé!... ¿cómo fue posible?-

- no somos fantasmas ordinarios, mocoso – esta vez, se trataba de otro coyote el que había hablado. Ahora sí, Danny sabía que los otros tres no tardarían en hacer acto de presencia, con lo que, claramente, quedaba en desventaja. Esperaba que su aliada en la batalla anterior apareciera, pues una ayudita de más sería bien recibida. – Nada podremos hacer si no aparece la chica rosa... así que por ahora, nos dedicaremos a debilitarte _porque tienes una cuenta conmigo, mocoso_ – enseñó sus colmillos, y como Danny lo había supuesto, aparecieron los otros perros ansiosos de dar pelea.

- Qué buen momento para que no aparezca ella... – Danny rió con nerviosismo, mirando a los coyotes – jeje... ¿no hay alguna posibilidad de tregua? – le habló al del collar, pensando que era el líder.

- Déjame pensar... – le dijo aquel – mhm... **NO**... una pena que no te pueda comer... te veía como un buen entremés -

Danny hizo una mueca, estar dentro de un estómago de coyote ectoplasmático no le parecía un muy bien viaje en primera clase.

Sam estaba orando para que su amigo saliera bien librado de eso - ... cielos santo... -

- Oye, Sam – la llamó una voz de muchacha. – _Por fin alguien que no está gritando como un lunático... -_

- ¡e-eres tú! – reconoció a la chica espectro - ... ¬¬ y Tucker... – vio al moreno desmayado, siendo cargado en los brazos de la chiquilla – no me extraña que le haya dado un ataque en medio de todo este alboroto... momento... ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?... A...Allison Specter –

- no hay tiempo para eso – no pudo evitar reprimir una risita a modo de respuesta y mirar a Tucker de reojo, le parecía que se veía muy lindo así – lo mejor es que se fueran de este lugar. Nos buscan a nosotros... – declara, refiriéndose a Danny y a ella.

- ¡ni loca! No me pienso ir y dejar a... a... al chico fantasma -

Allison levantó el cejo, desconcertada – _ahhh... Dios... ahora sí que estoy confundida_. Será como quieras, toma, cuida de él_ – _y antes de irse volando, suelta a Foley contando con que Sam lo va a sostener, pero la chica de cabellos negros sólo observa a su amigo estamparse contra el piso

- ayayayayayayay... auch! – se soba la cabeza

Sam cierra los ojos lentamente - levántate, Tucker u.ú, dormirás en tu casa -

- ¿qué me pasó? – mira a los dos fantasmas luchando contra los cánidos - ... O.o muy bien... te pediría que por favor te tomes tu tiempo en explicarme lo que está ocurriendo... – Manson asiente – gracias. Oye¿**esa** es la chica de la que me hablaste...? ... oh, ya veo, es muy linda... – era la primera vez que Tuck veía a la aparente aliada de Danny luchar.

Las fosas nasales de Sam aspiraron – es un perfume agradable... _como... rosas... -_

Por otro lado...

- ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué nos persiguen estos 'monstruos'? –

- No, Danny – esquiva una esfera fluorescente

- ¿Cómo que no sabes, Allison Specter? –

La aludida miró al fantasma perruno con inquietud - ¿Por qué debería saberlo? –

- ¡Esta chica fingirá hasta el último momento, camaradas! – expuso el líder

Danny miró a su compañera de lucha, en busca de una respuesta – ¿En serio no sabes?... porque ellos dan a entender todo lo contrario –

- ¡por supuesto que no! No puedo creer que lo dudes – de nuevo, escapa de un golpe – si lo supiera, ya te lo hubiera dicho no te parece? –

- claro –

- bien, entonces, es probable que tus amigos te refresquen la memoria – sonrió el superior del quinteto – te acuerdas de estos chicos... ¿que conociste en Michigan? -

En ese momento, aparecieron dos muchachos, quizás de la edad física de los chicos luchadores en cuestión. Sus ropajes daban a entender que eran del siglo XVI o XVII, un chico y una chiquilla. El primero, con el cabello rubio y los ojos ambarinos, y la segunda, con una larga melena azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura y unos bonitos ojos azulinos. La adolescente híbrida los identificó, aterrada. Se trataba de sus dos mejores amigos del otro mundo, cuando vivía en Michigan... ¿pero cómo?... Ahora ya entendía por qué no los había vuelto a ver hacía ya bastante tiempo, cuando pensó que se habían marchado al enterarse de que ella se mudaría.

- ¡Caroline! Joseph! –

Los dos chicos sonrieron a medias, muy felices de verla nuevamente.

- Perdónanos,... Ally... – dijo la rubia – no pudimos evitarlo, eran muy fuertes y nos capturaron antes de poder advertirte –

- ¿advertirme? – Allison Specter intentó acercarse, pero los coyotes lo impidieron, colocando una barrera entre ella y sus amigos - ¿sobre qué? –

- ya basta de este teatro – interviene el can líder – mejor llévense a estos chicos lejos de esta híbrida... –

- ¡NO! Alto! Joseph, Caroline! díganme por favor! –

Era tarde, ya habían desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Danny, colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañera – Bueno, es oficial que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí... y aunque ellos dicen que tú lo sabes... – Allison lo miró a modo de respuesta – yo te creo, en serio –

- Gracias... ¡Cuidado! – empuja a Danny fuertemente, salvándolo de un rayo de energía, pero, recibiéndolo ella directo.

- ¡Allison! – Danny se dirige a ella, que yace en el piso, bastante aturdida, pero nada más serio, al parecer. – Rayos, lo siento, por mi culpa te dieron esos perros rabiosos –

- Sí, de nada –

- ... n.nU gracias –

- ¿y bien niños? – dijo uno de los 'malos' – hora de que se rindan... aquí los vemos **bastante** cansados _porque ahora no nos tomarán desprevenidos_ -

Y era verdad, si seguían a ese paso, terminarían por perder la transformación. Eran más fuertes, aunque en un principio los dos chicos pensaron que eran suposiciones suyas...

- _¿qué hacer ahora? –_ se dijeron a sí mismos

-----------------------

Fin del capítulo 4.

---------------------


	5. Gemelos

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Ups! Sorry! Tardé un poco más en escribir este capítulo y se me pasó el día del update... n.nUUU pero bueno, es domingo, todavía no es muy tarde xD, así que, aquí está el quinto capítulo n.n. Gracias a Haylin por el review (xDD haré todo lo posible por apresurarme chica xDD).

ENJOY!

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**V: Gemelos**

Y era verdad, si seguían a ese paso, terminarían por perder la transformación. Eran más fuertes, aunque en un principio los dos chicos pensaron que eran suposiciones suyas...

- _¿qué hacer ahora? –_ se dijeron a sí mismos

---------------------

- ¿no se te ocurre nada! – dijo Sam, airada, zarandeando a Tucker como si fuera un trapo. Sabía que Danny y Allison Specter estaban en aprietos, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ni ella ni el moreno podían hacer algo al respecto. – cómo quisiera que pasara algo que los ayudara –

¡BOOM!

Aquello sonó como una bomba. Era en realidad un disparo proveniente de una especie de cañón. Todos enfocaron su atención (temporalmente) en el autor de lo sucedido, incluso los coyotes espectro dejaron su juego deshonesto y desviaron sus ojos escarlata.

El sonido venía de las gradas superiores del coliseo, donde estaban dos muchachos de cabello negro y ojos verdes, idénticos. El del lado izquierdo (N/A: perspectiva de Danny los demás – que sería 'derecha'). Portaba sobre su hombro el cañón (bazooka), que era de color plateado; para desgracia de los espectadores perrunos, el elipsoide verde que se disparó, chocó contra el líder, lanzándolo lejos y estampándolo en una de las gradas del extremo opuesto.

- ¡Drant! – se asustó otro de los coyotes, al ver a su superior en ese estado. – han venido con refuerzos¡son los gemelos! –

- mejor nos retiramos – sugiere otro – las cosas se han salido de control por ahora ¿están de acuerdo todos? –

Asintieron. El coyote principal, conocido como Drant, accedió de mala gana. En un momento, los cinco se hicieron polvo, no sin antes recibir una poco cortés amenaza de Drant "Esto no se queda así".

Danny y Allison descendieron lentamente, muy cansados, pero no podían darse el lujo de quitar su transformación con esa multitud: para Danny, delante de la otra híbrida y esos chicos; y para Allison...

- ahhh... cielos, señorita Specter – señaló el que portaba la bazooka, con una sonrisa a la par que colocaba la peculiar arma en el suelo – parece ser que les hemos salvado el pellejo – contempló a los jóvenes fantasma en cuestión, intercaladamente.

El otro también sonrió - menos mal fue así -

Ahora que los dos gemelos desconocidos se acercaron, los dos pudieron ver ciertas diferencias entre ellos, el primero que había hablado, tenía el cabello largo y el gel fijador había acomodado la parte frontal del cabello (naturalmente más corta) hacia arriba; el otro, de cabello más corto, era al contrario, pues tenía las puntas hacia abajo, y la voz un poco más gruesa que el de melena larga. Éste último se presentó como A. L., y su hermano, como A. X.

- Muchas gracias, ehh... quien quiera que sean ustedes dos – dice Danny a modo de agradecimiento. De haber seguido así todo, de seguro estaría convertido en partículas subatómicas. Miró de soslayo a Sam y Tuck, afortunadamente, estaban bien. Con su cara, les hizo una señal para que se ocultaran, señal que pareció ser cien por ciento asimilada por sus amigos, que no se marcharon del coliseo, pero se escondieron tras unas gradas.

- _no puede ser... qué hacen aquí? Si estos dos están involucrados nada bueno puede significar la venida de esos coyotes... además del secuestro de Caroline y Joseph – _

- ¿Allison? – la voz gruesa de A. L. la sacó de sus cavilaciones – Vaya, parecía distraída –

Hubo un momento en que la híbrida los miró fijamente, y ellos le guiñaron un ojo – _ya decía yo... aún no olvidan el accidente –_

- Serían tan amables de explicarme... – Danny hizo una pausa para tomar aire - ... ¿todo esto...?... incluyéndote, Allison –

La mencionada negó con la cabeza – ya te dije, que no sé nada. Tal vez ellos sí puedan atar algunos cabos, quedo en las mismas condiciones en las que estás tú, y peor aún, ahora que sé que mis amigos se hallan bajo el poder de esos lunáticos estoy más preocupada todavía -

- Claro que les explicaremos todo – repuso A. X. – Pero este no es un buen lugar. – miró su reloj (5 PM) – estarían de acuerdo en reunirnos a la media noche en un parque cercano? –

- _oh sí, genial, ya no dejan ni dormir – _se quejó Fenton para sus adentros, pero yendo a esa reunión, no tenía nada que perder pero tal vez sí mucho que ganar. – Bien... media noche entonces -

- espera, chico fantasma – lo detuvo Allison Specter, mirando fijamente a los gemelos - ¿por qué confiar en ustedes? –

Los hermanos sonrieron para sus adentros, el carácter de ella nunca cambiaría.

- lo harán porque no tienen más opciones – concede A. X. con suficiencia – y andan necesitados de información -

-------------------------

- entonces todo lo que está ocurriendo tiene que ver contigo y con ella? – preguntó Sam, mientras ojeaba una revista. Luego de lo sucedido en el coliseo, Allison Specter y ese par de misteriosos muchachos se habían marchado, por supuesto que la chica de ojos violáceos y el moreno habían parado oreja y habían oído toda la charla. Los tres se reunieron en casa de Danny, a insistencia de Manson, muy seria ante todo el asunto, mientras que Foley seguía maravillado ante la bazooka y no paraba de hablar de lo maravilloso y genial que se había visto esa esfera siendo disparada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el propósito original de la reunión era hablar de los extraños ataques de los coyotes, no habían podido sacar conclusiones muy sólidas al respecto

- ahora que lo pienso – el moreno se lleva una mano hacia la barbilla – esos chicos se parecen a tus padres –

Danny lo miró, a la expectativa, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir.

- sí, fíjate, esa arma parece como algo hecho por tus padres... claro que yo la vi con toques modernos... –

- U¬¬ hablas de las flamas incandescentes que tenía pintadas? – lo interrumpe Sam

- bueno sí OuO no me dirán que estaban geniales? – como por salir del apuro, los 'tórtolos' sacudieron su cabeza en un severo 'sí'. – pero aparte de eso que les dije, me refería a que ellos pueden ser cazadores de fantasmas, como lo son tus padres _por supuesto que con un toque de modernidad – _

- eso tiene sentido – corrobora Samantha – pero buscar a esos chicos es como intentar hallar una aguja en un pajar –

- no tanto, querida Sam –

- ¿acaso sabes cómo? -

- claro, Danny... estás hablando con un genio justo ahora UuU –

- ¬¬ supuse que dirías algo así – se encogió de hombros el hermano de Jazz. - ¿y bien? Dinos –

- dale las gracias a esta princesa – muestra su PDA y la acaricia (cariñosamente XP). Danny y Sam lo miran como si estuviera chiflado – les tomé fotos mientras hablaban contigo y con esa guapísima fantasma n.n – ante el silencio de sus compañeros (no sabían qué decirle propiamente), Tuck lo tomó como una invitación para que continuase. (N/A: aquí viene un montón de carreta rara y sin sentido ¬¬U, wee... es que no sabía qué poner XD) – con estas fotografías me puedo guiar para buscar en las bases de datos en institutos y universidades... supongo que 'personajillos' que crearon esa magnífica bazooka dispara-plasma (se le ponen los ojos de estrellas) no pueden pasar así nada más, sin ser destacados en áreas como la física, matemáticas química, además, puedo determinar una edad aproximada y reducir escuelas primarias y grados de la secundaria, y una fotografía me ayuda para eso y además para buscar en archivos y expedientes a partir de sus rasgos físicos... y partiendo además del hecho de ser gemelos y darnos unos nombres... bueno, iniciales. -

Unos segundos de silencio... Sam y Danny lo observan, no saben si pedirle que les repita todo o felicitarlo... cantan los grillos unos instantes más...

- vaya Tucker _todo eso que dijiste estaba muy raro pero bueno..._ gracias por la ayuda y todo eso –

- no hay de qué amigo, esta noche me ocupo de eso y mañana te digo a ver qué encuentro –

- pero... esas iniciales pudieron ser falsas –

- tal vez Sam, pero pueden darme una pista, quizás sean apodos, abreviaturas o algo así... mejor me voy, de una vez, para hacer el mayor trabajo posible. Nos vemos chicos –

- adiós Tuck – se despidieron

Foley salió calmadamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Antes no lo hacía, pero desde el accidente en el que Fenton se transformó en espectro esa precaución no estaba de más, a veces a Danny le daba el síndrome de noctambulismo y atravesaba la cama, despertando sobre las baldosas de la primera planta de la casa (1). Los dos muchachos se sentaron sobre la cama, Sam sin atreverse a soltar el magazín y Danny jugando con una pelota de caucho, tirándola hacia el techo y recibiéndola con una mano intercaladamente.

Al irse Tucker, y como últimamente les estaba sucediendo, pareció resurgir esa extraña 'magia' que invadía tanto a Sam como a Danny en algunos instantes y que algún gracioso o alguna situación tiraba por la borda. Los dos podrían jurar que escuchaban la respiración del otro debido al mutismo.

Sí, era otra vez. Reinaba el silencio, y esa magia hizo una amalgama con la incomodidad por no dar un tema del cual dialogar. La compañía era la mejor, pues cada muchacho, pensando por su lado, no se veía estando mejor con otra persona... ay, Dios, qué problema haber quedado mudo justo con...

_- ...(...) él... –_

_- ...(...) ella... -_

Claro que tenían bastante por decirse, pero no bastante valor.

- Oye, Sam... – fue Danny quien rompió el silencio

- ¿si? – se giró hacia él, tal vez... como esperando que dijera alguna 'oración' en especial.

- ¿tienes hambre? _Arg... con un demonio – _Danny se dio un puntapié mentalmente – _menuda cosa le digo... - _

- _oh vaya, eso no era lo que esperaba – _piensa con decepción, pero se queda perdida en los ojos celestes del muchacho, y se queda pensando en lo que se imaginó (por casualidad) la otra vez... ella y Danny caminando en un campo de margaritas, pero ahora, era de noche, y el cielo estaba estrellado – _muy bien, necesito un psicólogo, o un psiquiatra en su defecto –_ se llevó una mano al mentón y se cerró la boca, que ya la llevaba abierta un buen tiempo

- Sam, no me has respondido ¿no quieres comer algo? –

- ah, sí... claro, tengo... un poco de hambre... pero recuerda que soy vegetariana... –

- no hay problema, sé donde venden la comida que te gusta -

- ¿es una invitación? – le dijo, sin mala intención por supuesto, al contrario.

- estooo... – se llevó una mano a la nuca – supongo –

- entonces vamos, recuerda que debes tomarte un descanso por todo lo que luchaste hoy, y tienes que ir a la reunión en el parque – lo tomó de la mano, y esta vez, no hubo tiempo de sonrojos, pero esa caminata tan 'tierna' se vio obstaculizada cuando el rostro del adolescente ojiazul (que estaba en otro planeta) se estrelló contra la pared de su habitación y cayó como un bulto contra suelo...

- ¡DANNY! O.O¿Estás bien? -

(jajaja XD tenía que echar a perder el romance de algún modo XD)

----------------

La larga cabellera plateada de Allison Specter se sacudió con el frío viento de la noche. Aún no eran las doce, sino las once y cinco. No tenía una explicación razonable para estar allí tan temprano, con más de media hora de diferencia, pero de algún modo, sabía que debía estar allí antes, para hablar con los gemelos. Era un verdadero milagro que no le cantaran a Danny Phantom con un musical su verdadera identidad, cosa bastante rara en ellos.

FLASHBACK...

- ¿y eso? – pregunta la chica de ojos verdes, viendo el extraño vórtice verde neón, girando lentamente, como hipnosis.

- un portal a la zona fantasmal – explica el muchacho de cabello negro – ni pienses en entrar ahí, Keira, a menos que no quieras volver – dijo en tono tenebroso

El otro chico, idéntico al anterior, rió levemente, y puso una mano en el hombro de la menor de los tres – no le hagas 'mucho' caso prima, Alexander es experto en métodos persuasivos, en todo caso, es mejor que te mantengas alejada de ese vórtice, nunca es confiable, los accidentes pasan –

Y con eso, los dos jóvenes se quitaron de allí, pero la chiquilla permaneció allí, viendo con creciente curiosidad a esa especie de torbellino brillante frente a su persona. Repentinamente, del portal, salió disparado un rayo, que asemejaba ser la combinación de dos: uno rosa y delgado, y otro verde y ancho, con aspecto 'pegajoso' como una goma.

- ¡ahh¡Keira¡quítate¡Alan, ponte en la ruta del rayo! – gritó el muchacho, exasperado. Estaba a varios metros del portal, y el susodicho Alan, más cerca.

- qué...?... ... – sólo pudo decir Keira en su ensimismamiento, le parecía un resplandor inofensivo.

- _mierda! No voy a alcanzar? –_ maldijo Alan - ¡no oyes? Keira! -

Todo se puso en cámara lenta...

FLASHBACK END...

Allison tomó asiento en una de las banquitas, recordando lo ocurrido hacía ya algunos meses – _por qué Alexander le dijo a Alan que se pusiera en la ruta del rayo... hasta ahora no me había fijado en ese detalle –_

- Hola – colocaron una mano en su hombro – vaya chica, llegando 50 minutos antes – Danny le sonrió levemente

- por supuesto... supongo que a la medianoche habrá algo especial... me imagino que no dormiste nada -

El adolescente fantasma se sentó a su lado y respiró profundamente, colocando sus manos tras la cabeza, un gran bostezo fue la respuesta que tuvo que interpretar Allison Specter.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos, cuando unos pasos se aproximaron a la banca, se trataba de alguien de cabello negro y largo, A. X. - Sabíamos que aparecerían más temprano... según lo que sabemos de Danny Phantom, creímos probable que apareciera más temprano -

- Hay unas cuentas cosas que deben escuchar, 'Ally', Phantom – llega A. L. – y cosas que ustedes deben revelar – los dos chicos intercambian miradas fugaces

- Hablas de nuestras identidades, por ejemplo – repuso Phantom, A. L. asiente, y el chico queda en silencio

Allison se encogió de hombros – tarde o temprano teníamos que hacer esto – sus ojos neón se posaron en Danny – además¿somos camaradas, no? – el otro híbrido sacude su cabeza en un sí.

Los gemelos sonrieron ampliamente. Ahora todo quedaría más sencillo de explicar al tenerlos juntos y al saberse todo

-----------------------

Fin del capítulo 5.

---------------------

(1): Bueno, cuando puse que Danny amanecía en la planta de abajo, pues no tenía ni idea del cuarto que quedaba debajo del suyo, tengo la impresión de que se trata del comedor de la casa (me pareció verlo en un episodio, pero no recuerdo). Me gustaría que me lo aclararan.

----------------


	6. Identidades Parte I

Dark Kotetsu Angel: C6! Y es sábado... xDDD debí actualizar el viernes! Lo siento! Bueno, este capítulo creo que será más largo debido a que tiene un montón de carreta extraña que explica muchas cosas (ata cabos sueltos, aunque deja algunos...) que alarga demasiado el capi o.oU

Muchas gracias a Deadlygirlpor el comentario n.n

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**VI: Identidades (Parte I)**

**Habitación de Tucker Foley, 10:50 PM.:**

Con laptop y PDA en mano, Tuck no se despegada de su ardua tarea de búsqueda excepto cuando tenía que ir al baño. Tanto trabajo le produjo hambre, así que tenía unos diez deliciosos emparedados de jamón en un plato, sobre el edredón de su cama. Ahora tenía siete. Las iniciales A.X. le hacían pensar que era una abreviatura de un nombre, pues un apellido con 'X' no era cosa de todos los días. (1)

- _¿Anthony X...X...Xion? –_ había pensado hacía unos minutos, chequeando algunas bases de datos de universidades, pues ya había descartado enteramente a las secundarias de TODO Norteamérica.

Agarró el sándwich que ahora iba a ser su víctima, cuando encontró algo en verdad interesante, leyó velozmente, y por poco se atraganta con su cena nocturna.

- caray... si no son ellos, que me parta un rayo... – Tucker calló de repente, la última vez que había dicho eso, un relámpago partió en dos un árbol que no estaba muy lejos de él. Esta vez no pasó nada – vaya... vienen de Massachussets... quien iba a pensar que fueran tan destacados en esa universidad... – comenzó a guardar con cuidado la información. – Alexander James Brown... y... Alan Francis Brown... física y química O.O! wow! Tienen 17 años! En verdad que son unos cerebros! – y sin que el moreno lo sospechara, en algún lugar de la ciudad, dos muchachos estornudan...

- ¿Cómo vas? – le pregunta Sam, se había conectado a la red y estaba usando su web cam.

- mejor de lo que crees – le sonrió, la chica levantó una ceja – no te preocupes, mañana les llevo **todo** lo que encontré... sucede que aún no termino de leer... ò.O por ciertoooo... ¬u¬ no deberías estar dormida? – pregunta de doble sentido...

- eh sí... – se le oye la voz nerviosa – es que estoy preocupada por Danny... –

- _eso es amor, eso es amor – _tararea Foley en su cabeza – no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien... según lo que he visto, estos tipos sí quieren ayudar –

- si tú lo dices..., oye, deja de comer tanto – había visto los emparedados – o no podrás dormir -

- relájate UuU, será mejor que te duermas, Danny se preocupará si te ve con ojeras o algo –

- ehh...uhhmm... sí, ti-tienes razón... entonces, acaba pronto para que puedas irte a acostar antes de que amanezca –

- buenas noches a ti también, Sam – la imagen de Sam desaparece, y Tuck retoma su lectura. – sin embargo... – miró una mochila tendida sobre el suelo – no puedo evitar 'echar un vistazo' – dijo en voz pausada y baja, sin idea de que su amiga gótica estaba maquinando ideas análogas

**Parque desconocido, 11:13 PM.:**

- Bien, pero me gustaría ser yo quien pregunte... _aunque sea menor que ustedes y mida como 30 centímetros menos -_

Los dos gemelos se encogieron de hombros, ya se esperaban algo como eso, y luego de mirar a la fantasma, accedieron.

- ok, ok – dijo A. L., con inusitada frescura – **peeeero**, primero a lo primero –

- los dos al mismo tiempo! – propone el otro gemelo – para que no sea injusto y no se pongan a pelear como mocosos berrinchudos –

Danny y Allison lo fulminan con la mirada, de haber sido fantasmas con mirada de rayos, de seguro A. X. estaría en un lugar mejor y con bastantes hoyos en su figura.

- aún no estoy muy convencido de esto – expone Danny, rascando su brazo derecho, su secreto, ya no era tan secreto, al fin y al cabo, lo sabían sus amigos, Vlad Plasmius y otros más de los cuales él no tenía ni idea que sabían acerca de su doble vida... y ahora, un par de sujetos y aquella muchacha también estarían al tanto de eso...

Allison Specter sacude su mano – no, no,... no te preocupes – se gira hacia los muchachos – créeme, están de nuestro lado, los conozco mejor de lo que crees –

- bien, ahora **sí** que no entiendo nada de esto... –

- tranquilízate, no serás el único que quite su transformación, además, es mejor aclarar de una vez todo esto, porque cada vez que pienso sobre esos 'perritos' me vienen más preguntas a la cabeza –

- muy bien – acepta Danny

**Habitación de Samantha Manson, 11:18 PM.:**

Hacía ya media hora que se desconectó de la red tras charlar brevemente con Tucker, a diferencia del moreno, ella no estaba tan 'relajada' como daba la impresión de estarlo él. De hecho, la última palabra para definirla en esos instantes era la tranquilidad. Cómo iba a estarlo si el chico que le gust-...

- _si el chico... mhmft... si mi **amigo,** amigo... – _se llevó una mano al rostro_ – incorregible, Samantha, eres incorregible... –_

Se puso de pie y agarró su chaqueta, estaba haciendo bastante frío, acababa de abrir la ventana y una cruel y fría ventisca la había saludado a tan altas horas de la noche. Tras meditar un poco, cambió la chaqueta por un abrigo más largo y grueso, un gabán negro. Tras colocárselo, tomó unas cuentas prendas de vestir, las colocó en la cama haciendo un bulto con el fin de 'camuflarla', tras darle forma (más o menos), colocó el cobertor encima. Esculcó en sus cosas para sacar un maletín (negro XD) de tamaño mediano.

- _ni creas que voy a dejarte solo en esto Danny, debo ir ahora que Tucker está buscando la información –_

Y en la habitación del mencionado moreno...

- atchus! ;.; wee... ya me va a dar gripa – se suena con su camiseta (XDD) – _ahora que Sam está intentando dormir por la preocupación, debo ir a ese parque, Danny no está solo en esto – _nuevamente repite su pose de valentía y cae un relámpago – ay rayos... espero no estar de sal hoy -

------------------

Danny miró por un momento mas el cielo, la luna se había escondido tras las nubes, no se veía ni una estrella y un relámpago los había iluminado hacía poco. – bien, entonces... a la una... dos... ¡tres...!... ... –

Los anillos de color cian lo rodearon, igual que con Allison Specter, pero en ella, los aros eran fucsias. Sobre cada chico, los anillos quitaron la apariencia fantasma, cambiando los trajes negros, guantes y botas blancas por ropa de civiles común y silvestre. Las pieles de los dos se aclararon, sus ojos dejaron de emitir ese resplandor fluorescente y por último, el cabello de Danny volvió a ser negro azabache y el de Allison, castaño, ahora, era más corto.

Un momento cantaron los grillos... silencio sepulcral...

- ! -

Danny/Allison: O.O! (se señalan mutuamente) ¡TÚ!

- no puedo creerlo, así que eras tú, Keira – la miró de arriba abajo, no se esperaba algo así – esto es... increíble... –

- yo... tampoco puedo creerlo... aunque... – se lleva una mano a la barbilla – eso explica por qué Sam y Tuck estaban en el coliseo y ella se portaba tan raro... además de esas veces que te retirabas en las clases de forma repentina -

- y explica por qué te esfumaste en el coliseo – dedujo prontamente el ojiazul – entre tantas otras cosas –

- cómo no lo supe antes... Fenton... Phantom... –

- Keira **A**... Keira Allison... tu segundo nombre... – ella asiente

Danny/Keira: (de nuevo se señalan) ¿pero cómo fue que tu..?.!...

- tú primero – concede Danny – aunque me alegro en cierto modo que seas tú, al fin de cuentas somos amigos -

Los ojos esmeralda de la adolescente se ensacharon en sorpresa, que tradujo a mohín de alegría – muchas gracias. Larga historia... es mejor que **esos 'personajes'** te expliquen... en realidad, ellos son Alan y Alexander... ...mis primos -

- eh... eh... – tartamudeó Danny – _demasiadas ideas_ _para un adolescente_ – recordó lo dicho por Vlad Plasmius – entonces... tu tío es Vla... –

- Vladimir Masters – confirma la castaña – y pareces conocerlo –

- larga historia – repite el hermano de Jazmine lo citado por Hyde – lamento dudar de ustedes – los gemelos hacen un guiño gracioso

- descuida, cómo ibas a saber todo eso – le indica Alan, mirando su reloj, (11:24). – tenemos bastante que aclarar, es una fortuna que esto de sus identidades ya esté aclarado... Alexander, empieza tú¿quieres? -

- bien... – empezó el otro chico – creo que media hora bastará:

"Alan y yo, como sabes, nos hemos destacado en matemáticas y todas las ciencias exactas... – bien sabes que somos unos genios ÙuU ((una gota se desliza por la sien de Danny y de la chica)) – pero además, nos atraía lo que eran los fenómenos paranormales. – siempre ha sido así, contigo igual – somos estudiantes honoríficos de física y química pura, y al mismo tiempo, investigadores de entidades espectrales... "fantasmas".

Nos dimos cuenta de la existencia de una dimensión paralela, había sido nombrada en algunas tesis – no oficiales, claro está – como la 'zona fantasmal'. Y por obvias razones, diseñamos una entrada, suponiendo una interconexión entre los dos universos, basándonos en descubrimientos de otros investigadores... como la familia Fenton y nuestro tío, Vladimir Masters..."

- ¿Familia Fenton? – replicó Keira, realmente sorprendida, volteando a ver al chico de ojos azulinos.

Danny rió con nerviosismo – mis padres son un poco paranoicos –

- ya veo el porqué de los trajes raros la vez que los vi... -

- Además estábamos enterados que el tío Vlad también estaba muy interesado por la energía ectoplasmática – esta vez, A.L. continuó –... entonces...:

"A partir de sus tesis e hipótesis, desarrollamos una entrada a la zona espectral, la exploramos mediante un prototipo de vehículo hecho por Maddie y Jack Fenton, que nosotros perfeccionamos a nuestro modo... tomamos datos... vimos algunos fantasmas... pero nos encontramos con algo que nos desconcertó por completo..."

- ... supongo que eso pasó hace más de dos meses, el tiempo en el que mi ADN fue modificado –

_- el accidente que me cambió pasó mucho antes... más de seis meses -_

- sí – coincide Alan - ... nosotros...:

"Logramos acceder a un recinto por medio de un pórtico, se trataba de una especie de confinamiento... de cristal... parecía... como... ámbar, vigilado por coyotes, que estaban dormidos... sí, en efecto, los que han estado atacando y que capturaron a tus amigos fantasmas...; se trataba de un lobo, que estaba tras unas rejas, sí, dormido también. Pensamos que debía ser muy especial para estar allí...no hicimos nada y nos marchamos, decidimos investigar sobre él tanto en nuestro mundo, como en el fantasmal."

A. X. retomó la historia – bien...:

"No pudimos averiguar nada de su vida como 'mortal' propiamente hablando, pero nos enteramos que era un fantasma muy fuerte, de la edad media europea, siglo XVI aproximadamente. Se hallaba confinado en una habitación que sólo podía ser accedida siendo un fantasma..."

- ¿Qué? Pero eso qué tiene que ver con lo que ocurre... es decir, es un lobo... rodeado por coyotes, que pueden estar allí por que sí... digo, pudo haberles parecido cómodo el lugar... al fin y al cabo, son fantasmas... de hecho, qué tiene que ver esto **con nosotros** expresamente? Aún no has dicho la razón por la que nos persiguen –

- Cálmate, tienes que saber todo esto primero, para que lo entiendas... – dijo A. L. – además, creo que has malinterpretado a mi hermano; ser 'fantasmas' en la zona de los fantasmas, lo que quiere decir... –

- ser humanos comunes y corrientes – completa Fenton, entendiendo – ¿entonces ustedes han ocasionado todo esto? -

A.X. miró su reloj, once y cuarenta y cinco. Debía terminar - claro que no!...:

"Nos enteramos que no era nada amigable, y podía absorber la energía de otros fantasmas para hacerse más fuerte. El propio fantasma era una leyenda en el universo paralelo, decidimos nunca meternos a ese recinto, pero desgraciadamente, unos investigadores ignorantes... lo echaron todo al diablo, - aún no los hemos podido identificar para darles su merecido – los coyotes de ojos rojos despertaron y todo un alboroto se causó en la zona fantasmal.

Al parecer, intentaban despertar a su amo, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que la energía que daban los habitantes de esa dimensión no era la adecuada y no lograría sacar de su sueño a ese colosal perro... se dieron cuenta, en una batalla contra Danny Phantom, que la energía que brindaban los seres híbridos era la adecuada..."

- Entonces... es por eso que nos persiguen... pero y el tío Vlad? Él también es uno de... **nosotros**, o no Alexander?** _–_ **al percatarse de lo que acababa de dar a conocer, Keira se tapó la boca – uuups –

- de hecho, ya conozco la identidad de tu tío, Keira – la susodicha ensanchó los ojos, sorprendida

- Sí – dijo el gemelo que había estado explicando – pero la diferencia, es que él podía hacerlos polvo, debido a que tiene más de veinte años siendo mitad fantasma... era propio que no le dijeran nada, pero la sola energía de Danny Phantom no era suficiente... así que decidieron 'esperar' a que se diera una liberación de energía desde algún punto estratégico de la zona de los espíritus. – volvió a ver el reloj (11:44) – sigue tú Alan, y termina con la historia –

- un momento – terció Danny – tengo una duda... ¿por qué esperar a que surja un híbrido como lo es Keira en lugar de ir a buscar a otros híbridos en... no sé, el continente? –

- porque el portal que diseñamos nosotros y el que diseñó la familia Fenton daban un acceso más sencillo a los fantasmas de la zona espectral – explica Alan

- La liberación del rayo era algo que no habíamos predicho con exactitud, pensamos que al tener un portal habría una liberación semejante, justamente fue el día en que llegaste de Michigan para visitarnos... te advertimos que te alejaras del vórtice... pero ¬¬ como para variar, no hiciste caso, el rayo llegó y se estrelló contra ti... nuestro objetivo era transformarnos en híbridos y sacar provecho de la energía e idear un plan para evitar que el lobo despertase... o para vencerlo en caso contrario –

FLASHBACK...

- _mierda! No voy a alcanzar? –_ maldijo Alan - ¡no oyes? Keira! -

Todo se puso en cámara lenta... y por más que Alan se moviera, sólo pudo ver cómo su prima caía al suelo a causa del impacto del rayo, quedando inconsciente, con un leve resplandor blanco y con el cabello completamente teñido de plateado.

- esto debió pasarnos a nosotros ¿y ahora qué haremos? Vamos a decirle todo? –

- claro que no, torpe – Alan frunció el cejo – es probable que ella no recuerde lo sucedido... cuando despierten sus habilidades le diremos lo que está pasando, pero ahora no –

- de acuerdo... oye, no habíamos predicho que ese rayo provocaría acné? – miró el rostro de la muchacha – a ella no le ha pasado nada! –

- tal vez se deba a la edad... qué se yo Alan, pero XD mira el lado positivo, seguiremos siendo inteligentes y guapos –

- _y modestos ¬¬U -_

FLASHBACK END...

- por eso le dijiste a Alan que se pusiera en la ruta del rayo, para recibirlo a propósito, y me convertí en híbrido, y pude conocer a Joseph y Caroline – los dos asienten otra vez

- Ellos están bajo el poder de los sirvientes del lobo blanco conocido como "Blaufang"... suponemos que se enteraron de lo que ocurría y deseaban advertirte, pero los coyotes los capturaron antes de que pudieran hacerlo... –

- Ya veo; todo concuerda... los coyotes me trataron como si yo supiera todo... o al menos, eso creen ellos, pero yo no estaba enterada de nada -

Danny tosió levemente, captando la atención de los tres chicos - pero, perdón por tanta pregunta¿cómo saben todo eso?... –

- eso es porque tenemos a un aliado que no esperábamos... oye, ya puedes salir -

Keira y Danny giraron un poco su cabeza, hacia unos arbustos, de entre los que emergió un lobo blanco muy bonito, del tamaño de un perro, con los ojos granate, pero que en verdad, parecía una criatura muy amigable, criatura que a Danny se le hizo muy familiar, pero no sabía exactamente de dónde (2).

- Se llama Joe – aclara A. X. – y está aquí para ayudarnos –

- todo un gusto – saluda muy educado el can.

- últimamente estamos repletos de canes superdotados – comenta Danny, cuyo pantalón azul recibe una 'cariñosa' mordida del perro, que agarra fuerte y tira al adolescente al suelo, arrastrándolo por la gramilla (3).

---------------------

- Sabía que no podrías evitar venir para acá ¬u¬ - dijo Tucker, oculto entre los arbustos del parque, que por fortuna, no dejaban ver nada de él, ni tampoco de la otra chica a su lado. Habían llegado hacía unos dos minutos, siendo las 11:42 de la noche

- no seas tan amarillista... y, lo mismo puedo decir de ti ¬u¬... demonios! No puedo escuchar casi nada! –

Foley se encogió de hombros – no me culpes, Sam, pero... por qué Danny está hablando con esos tipos... sin... sin... ser fantasma?... ah! Está siendo arrastrado por ese cachorrito! -

- qué dices? – Sam levantó la cabeza – pero qué demonios está pasando aquí...? Y qué hace Keira Hyde allí también? –

- ¿Keira? o.o – dijo Tuck - ¿dónde? **Dónde**? OuO? –

- UU¬¬ ahí, justo **ahí** – señala con el índice – ¡esto se está poniendo muy raro! –

- Keira puede estar ahí por alguna buena razón – ante el comentario, Manson lo taladró con la mirada – O.oU de seguro ya estás pensando cosas paranoicas! –

- ¡pues sí! No me llega ninguna idea 'razonable' a la cabeza! Qué quieres que haga? –

Y así, comenzaron una discusión que en el fondo no tenía mucho sentido, y sus tonos de voces fueron elevándose, elevándose, y el las ramas de los arbustos se movían violentamente, por lo que pronto, captaron la atención de Danny, Keira y los gemelos, estos dos últimos, se acercaron con relativa calma, y sacaron de los arbustos a los dos 'espías' internacionales.

- ¿Sam, Tuck? – los reconoce Fenton, luego de ser al fin liberado su jean de las mandíbulas del animal – ¿pero qué...? –

---------------------

Fin del capítulo 6.

---------------------

(1): No me vinieron a la cabeza apellidos con 'X'...pensé que eran muy escasos (jejeje XD tantos idiomas/dialectos pero no sé XP)

(2): Recuerdan el episodio 13? Aparece Danny enfrentando a una cobra gigante de color blanco, y también a un perro blanco... o lobo... o coyote... en todo caso un can... (Nótese mi poca imaginación para el nombre del animalito xP)

(3): Aprovecho para aclarar dos cosas, lo de canes superdotados, en el episodio 'sombras grises' y otros en los que aparecen animales, (comunes y corrientes, quiero decir), no hablan, pero estos 'cachorritos' que aparecen en el fic, sí lo hacen. Lo de la mordida... jeje imagínense la misma escena del capítulo 'sombras grises' (XDDDD)

---------------------


	7. Identidades Parte II

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Lo siento mucho! Mucho mucho! Perdón por no poner el capítulo a la fecha adecuada! Por acá en Colombia andamos con un invierno terrible! Así que pesqué una gripe tremenda... T.T y bueno... ¬¬ mis métodos persuasivos no funcionaron y no pude usar la PC... además, luego de eso viajé... pero los detalles ni vienen al caso... ¬¬U siento mucho la demora con el capítulo siete! Pero ya está listo! xDDDD. Muchas gracias a _seiya of pegassus_y a _nekochan_ por los comentarios (y de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza). Este capítulono será tan pesado como el anterior (pero sí más corto, lo siento), aseguro acción! Jejeje XDDDD! Que lo disfruten, y no se olviden de los comentarios n.n

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**VII: Identidades (Parte II)**

- ¿Sam, Tuck? – los reconoce Fenton, luego de ser al fin liberado su jean de las mandíbulas del animal – pero qué...? –

- estábamos preocupados por ti – dice la muchacha, algo azorada por ser el centro de atención de todos

- no tenías por qué... –

Danny se la quedó viendo, y Sam a él... (suena música tierna y romántica casi de violín xD)... todos se congelaron... pero...

- **¿...discuuuulpa?** ò.O ¡**YO también** estaba preocupado por Danny! – exclamó Tucker, y golpea al mencionado (no muy fuerte) en la espalda. El fugaz rubor que habían adquirido las mejillas de los dos tórtolos se esfumó casi de insofacto.

- cof, cof X-X estooo... amigos, no sé qué decirles – sonríe tímidamente, tomando la mano de Sam, quien, al darse cuenta de la 'situación', la suelta casi por inercia

- yo sí sé – dijo Alan – diles que se marchen, a esta hora saldrán toneladas de fantasmas, con tanto alboroto en la dimensión paralela las cosas se han salido de control... –

Las cejas de Keira Allison se fruncieron - ¿acaso dices que...? –

- a la media noche vendrán a buscarlos...– aclara A. X., mirando por el rabillo del ojo al moreno y a la gótica – así que ustedes sólo estorbarán –

- Qué? – dijo Foley, indignadísimo - ¡venimos a ayudar! Y...!... y...y... Hola Keira n.n –

- Hola Tucker ouo –

Sam la miró sospechosa - ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? _Con Danny_ – dio unas cuentas vueltas en torno a ella, haciéndole alguna clase de examen - ¿acaso estás involucrada en esto? – miró a los hermanos – involucra**dos** en esto? – todos tragaron saliva

- qué novia tan brava tienesDanny– le susurra Alexander, algo intimidado – menos mal que no es un híbrido ú.ù –

Sonrojo total - ella n-n-no-no es mi-mi... novia –

- como digas... ¬u¬ –

- ¿por qué no dices nada? – se impacientó Sam – te consideramos nuestra amiga... ¿y nos mentiste? Tienes idea de lo que está pasando aquí? –

- no les he mentido, y si lo hice, no fue para dañarlos – se defendió

- ¡pero entonces por qué estás aquí! –

- es mejor que te gusten las historias largas... desde qué hora están aquí? –

- once y cuarenta más o menos...? – trata de recordar Samantha, auque no le halló mucho sentido a la pregunta – por? –

- ahhh... vaya – Keira se rasca la cabeza, organizando las palabras del crucigrama, ni Sam ni Tuck habían oído toda la conversación, y tampoco vieron cuando ella y Danny revelaron sus identidades. – ...falta poco para la medianoche... y es mejor que se pongan a salvo – desvía la vista hacia el moreno para regresarla a la amiga de éste en un segundo – creo que voy a resumirte una cosa –

- ? –

Pero la castaña no deja que Sam pronuncie palabra alguna, pues ha decidido transformarse. Aparecen dos aros de color rosa neón sobre la cintura de la muchacha, cada cual sube y cambia la camiseta y el jean de Keira por un atuendo de color negro, ceñido, con guantes y botas blancos, su cabello se aclara y se vuelve plateado, creciendo hasta por debajo de la cintura, sus ojos esmeralda ganan brillo y se aclaran, finalmente, su piel se oscurece levemente.

- ¡es!...es...! – balbuceaba Tucker Foley, incrédulo ante la escena que acababa de presenciar – ¡Allison Specter! _Está guapísima!_ (n/a: ya saben como es XD) –

- _entonces... la vez que percibí el perfume de rosas... era el suyo_... bien... bien... des-pacio... o-o – contempló a Danny de inmediato – entonces... ¿ella sabe... ellos... saben...? –

- sí. Tuvimos que hacerlo, la cosa es más grave de lo que creí y... -

Toc... Toc... ... ...

Sonaron las campanadas de la media noche en el reloj del parque, y como su hubiera sido una invitación formal para una mega fiesta, docenas de fantasmas aparecieron, de todas las formas, tamaños y de todos los rincones imaginables. Ciertamente, algunos no se veían nada amistosos... y lo que sí tenían una apariencia 'simpática' no estaban allí para entablar conversaciones amables.

- ¡son ellos! – se alarmó Danny, pasando a su forma fantasmal en un soplo. – Sam, Tuck, es mejor que se vayan de aquí! Lo último que quiero es que ustedes corran peligro –

- sí, comprendo – dijo Sam – es hora de que...! –

- ¡CUIDADO! – Danny la elevó por los aires esquivando al espíritu de un lince - ¿estás bien? –

- si gracias – los dos sonríen como jóvenes enamorados en medio de un reencuentro tras años sin verse (XD)

- ¡Tuck¡Toma mi mano! – ahora, Allison Specter elevó al otro chico, salvándolo del fantasma de un jinete... sin cabeza. - ¿no te pasó nada? –

- des...descuida... _aún estoy vivo... O.O _oye, me explicarás cómo fue que te convertiste en una chica fantasma?_– _

- n.nU claro -

- ¿y a nosotros nadie nos salva? T-T – lloriqueó Alexander, agachándose por tercera vez

- lo haré yo, caballeros – y el perro blanco tomó a los hermanos en sus mandíbulas, y aprovechando la ocasión, golpeó con ellos a varios espectros que se atravesaban

– ¡esto es un abuso, Joe! – se Alan, mirando enojado al lobo, muy mareado... y sacudiéndose la saliva-plasma verdosa de su ropa... - esto requiere medidas drásticas ¿trajiste lo demás? –

- obvio ù.u – espetó Alexander, que le había caído plasma sobre el cabello – esto es como goma de mascar, qué le pasará a mi cabello! Dios mío! Esto es una tragedia! Qué será de mí! Arghh! Demonios! – grita tras haber sido usado por el can como arma contundente – oh! Veo una luz! Una **luz**!... ... – no pudo pronunciar más porque se estrelló contra una de las lámparas del parque

- por fin lo callaste, Joe – felicita el gemelo, haciendo que el canis estalle en carcajadas. – lo malo es que quién se lo va a aguantar cuando despierte – aquello sería muy pronto, pues A. X. estaba bien (por así decirlo).

Evadiendo de alguna manera a la cantidad impresionante de fantasmas, Danny y Allison colocaron a sus amigos en el pórtico de un edificio cercano, que no era iluminado por la luz del parque.

- aquí estarán seguros _creo_ – dijo la chiquilla

- no se muevan – miró a su aliada – Allison... espero que no hagas una tontería, como fugarte de tu casa e irte con tus padrinos – la mencionada iba a replicar, indignada, pero Danny le sonríe, y ella, hace lo igual...

Danny/Allison: hora de hacer tortillas!... òuó!

Y volaron a toda velocidad para arremeter contra los otros fantasmas, empezando por...

- ¡soy el fantasma de las cajas! Témanme! Ahora todas sus cajas son mías! JA-Ja-Ja-Ja-Ja! Eh? Oigan por qué quieren golpe...–

- ¡PUNCH! – el fantasma cae al suelo totalmente K.O.

Acto seguido, se separaron. Danny se hizo a la izquierda y Allison de lado contrario (perspectiva de un juego en 1era persona). Danny concentró energía en ambas manos, creando múltiples elipsoides, los arrojó y le dio a una buena cantidad de fantasmas. Hizo una barrera-escudo contra un rayo de color azul, proveniente del fantasma de un artista de rock. Desgraciadamente, el espíritu de un payaso de circo logra robar el termo Phantom, huyendo a toda velocidad, Danny está imposibilitado a ir por él... demasiados oponentes.

Por su parte, Allison se dedicó a volar lo más rápido que pudo, juntando sus dos manos para formar una especie de barrera, la que estrelló contra todo fantasma presente en su camino.

- ¡ni creas que vas a poder vencernos! – le dijo una ameba gigante, que Allison creía haber visto alguna vez – ustedes son insectos! Bacterias! Te voy a dar una sopa de tu propio chocolate! –

La híbrida suspiró – _"me pregunto qué lo hará tan irritante!" – _se manifiesta con sarcasmo – yo si te voy a dar tu chocolate – sonríe maliciosa y le dispara un elipse fluorescente, que se lleva a su enemigo y lo estrella contra el suelo.

Danny aterrizó magistralmente en la gramilla, donde fue rodeado por aproximadamente de ocho fantasmas, que formaron un círculo en torno a él. Usando su energía, creó un escudo temporal para defenderse de los disparos de ectoplasma hechos a distancias considerables, luego de eso, se elevó para lanzarse directamente contra ellos sin darles tiempo para reaccionar. Propinó una fuerte patada al fantasma de un caza recompensas de cabellos rubios, estrelló a un par de linces y le dio un montón de vueltas a un príncipe armado de una cimitarra.

- ¡no huyas chiquillo! – gritó iracundo el espíritu de un caballero del medioevo, pero Danny se hizo translúcido y atravesó el prado, por lo que el guerrero y su espada terminaron cortándole la cabeza a otro caballero, que de inmediato se fue corriendo tras su cabeza para colocarla en su sitio.

- _esto se ve mal... si sigue así, de seguro no viviremos para contarlo – _reflexiona el joven fantasma

No muy lejos de Danny, Allison Specter estampaba un puñetazo en la cara de un vikingo y lanzaba un rayo de energía hacia un tigre de ojos rojos.

Muy pronto, los dos híbridos se dieron cuenta de dos graves inconvenientes... 1: no tenían 'algo' para capturar a los fantasmas y regresarlos a la zona espectral. 2: a pesar de sus esfuerzos, seguían siendo muchos. A este paso, no terminarían bien librados.

En ese momento, vieron a los gemelos (escondidos como cobardes bajo las bancas) que les hacían señas, Joe también estaba echado, mal cubierto por unas ramas, era un milagro que estuvieran ilesos.

Allison los miró con una mueca divertida - ¡son unos miedosos! Si fabricaron esa bazooka¿por qué se andan escondiendo? –

Joe lanzó un ladrido-gruñido en señal de disgusto, pero de todos modos era un informador, no un héroe de guerra.

Alan suspiró – búrlate, prima... pero las armas que hicimos necesitan energía espectral, por lo que no podemos usarlas... lo de la bazooka fue un golpe de suerte. Por eso los llamamos, para que ustedes se encarguen por nosotros –

- ¿y bien? Qué tenemos que hacer? – pregunta Danny Phantom, aplastando a un pulpo contra el suelo, dejándolo como un huevo frito.

- simple... tomen las armas... em... **pri**mero – les lanza dos cilindros de tamaño pequeño, parecidos al termo Phantom – dos 'bogey sweeper', para que los capturen. No se preocupen por la capacidad, no se imaginan el grado de compresión de los fantasmas y... – les arroja dos armas parecidas a una bazooka miniatura, con el tubo más angosto. Los dos muchachos las miraron de arriba abajo, no muy sonsacados del todo.

- hey... ¿por qué no la grande? – se quejó el chico

- nm nm – el hermano de A. L. negó con la cabeza – demasiada energía, terminarían hechos polvo, estas son más versátiles. Y por supuesto, más 'elegantes' –

- ¡Danny!

- ¡Allison! –

Era Tuck y Sam, que estaban levitando en el aire. Los dos mitad fantasma los miraron, horrorizados.

- ¡auxilio! –

- ¿No tienen algo 'extra'? – pregunta Danny, afanosamente, con la mirada asustada al ver a sus dos mejores amigos a varios metros de altura - ¡algo que podamos darle a ellos! –

- ¡bien! Bien! – Alan empezó a buscar afanosamente en su mochila, sonriendo al final y dándole a Danny un par de esferas de color plateado. – no es lo mejor del mundo, de todos modos serán útiles _de hecho es experimental, pero no traje nada mas... o.oU_ –

Con eso, los dos híbridos se impulsaron para llegar hacia el edificio, los fantasmas que habían raptado a los adolescentes dejaron de ser translúcidos, dos calamares gigantes. Inmediatamente, les patearon el trasero, y Danny tomó a Sam de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo, Allison se encargó de Tucker, que seguía gritando lleno de pánico al ver hacia abajo.

- lamentamos esto – se disculpó Sam – ¡los fantasmas no dejan de llegar! Se van a cansar si esto no para! Además estamos ocasionándoles más problemas en lugar de ayudarlos –

- pero no podemos hacer nada – susurró Allison

- hay una forma en la que pueden... ayudarnos – Danny les entrega las esferas mientras patea a una ameba gigante (la misma de ahorita xD) – no sé exactamente cómo funcionan, pero así al menos se defenderán – recibieron las esferas e intercambiaron miradas fugazmente

- ¡cuídense! – gritó Sam al verlos partir nuevamente – y bien, genio¿cómo funcionan estas cosas? Tenemos que ayudar en lo que podamos –

Foley conectó su PDA a uno de los aparatos, si había un momento en el que sus habilidades con la tecnología debían ser útiles, era ahora. – emm... ya entendí – sonrío triunfante - ¡ya entendí! – Sam lo miró desconfiada - ¿qué...? por quién me tomas...? ò.o? –

- ¬¬ por esta vez no diré nada... ahora explícame de una vez –

- bien... con este botón... ... –

-----------------------

- uno más – dice Danny cerrando la tapa del cilindro. – al menos veo que están disminuyendo. Eso es bueno –

- o malo – replicó su compañera de lucha, haciéndole una llave al fantasma de un karateka y posteriormente capturándolo.

En ese preciso momento, aparecieron los cinco coyotes, todos con una sonrisa.

---------------------

Fin del capítulo 7.

---------------------


	8. Destino: Zona Fantasmal

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**VIII: Destino: Zona fantasmal**

- uno más – dice Danny cerrando la tapa del cilindro. – al menos veo que están disminuyendo. Eso es bueno –

- o malo – replicó su compañera de lucha, haciéndole una llave al fantasma de un karateka y capturándolo.

En ese preciso momento, aparecieron los cinco coyotes, todos con una sonrisa.

- el plan les funcionó – maldijo la fantasma, mirando de reojo a Danny – estamos muy cansados... y ellos acaban de llegar –

- ¡Allison! - la llamó Danny, alarmado - ¡mira! –

- qué? Dónde? –

- en todas... partes... – Danny apuntó con su mano hacia una pared violeta neón – estuvimos tan ocupados que no nos dimos cuenta de eso... –

- exactamente... ¿qué es eso? – preguntó ella. No demoraron mucho en notar que el parque estaba 'cercado' por una pirámide de cinco lados.

- muy bien hecho, camaradas espectros – el líder, Drant, dio un paso al frente – como recompensa, nada les pasará _por ahora_ ¡prometo liberar a los otros camaradas que fueron capturados por ellos! – apuntó con su pata delantera izquierda hacia los chicos de cabellera plateada – mis estimados híbridos – dijo con orgullo – tanto ajetreo les impidió ver la barrera que hicimos... digamos que... es un aislante, para que absolutamente nadie **interfiera**... aunque acá sea un caos completo... afuera nadie puede ver nada... a excepción de unos letreros de "no pase – remodelaciones" – entrecerró los ojos siniestramente -... ¡ATAQUEN! -

Se escucharon algunos comentarios y alabanzas de parte de los fantasmas contra los que los jóvenes híbridos habían estado luchando. Dejaron de atacarlos y se apartaron de ellos, colocándose una buena mayoría tras los enormes canes salvajes.

- cobardes – murmuró Danny para sí mismo. Lo único que les quedaba era rezar por un milagro. Alistó su arma, Allison hizo lo mismo.

Los coyotes arremetieron contra ellos, a excepción de Drant.

Unos minutos antes...

- emm... bien – Tuck tragó saliva mientras Sam entrecerraba sus ojos lavanda, no muy segura de las conclusiones que había obtenido el tostado. - ... o.oU me das miedo... Sam – miró a sus dos amigos luchando... y agotándose aun más – ¡Danny y Allison están en aprietos! Es mejor que intentemos algo a que nos quedemos aquí viendo esto –

Sam lo miró largamente – a veces dices cosas que me sorprenden Tucker Foley. Dime lo que tengo que hacer –

Tucker tomó una esfera – presiona este botón azul, luego aquel rojo de allá... y... veamos – echa una ojeada al perímetro, viendo al fantasma de un tigre gigantesco – apúntale a ese fantasma! – Manson obedeció sin chistar, y presionó el botón azul, que dio a conocer una abertura en forma de pentágono, donde al parecer, deberá de salir un rayo, luego apuntó lo mejor que pudo... hundió el botón oscuro y...

Sam y el moreno no tuvieron que esperar demasiado para que algo grandioso (desde su punto de vista) pasara. Un rayo minúsculo de color verde salió disparado hacia el fantasma, dándole directo en el pecho. Parecía que era un rayo inofensivo, hasta que de forma extraña, el rayo regresó y entró a la misma abertura por la que había sido lanzado. Mostrando en una banda horizontal un letrero que decía "energía cargada".

- ... –

Ante el silencio de Sam, Tuck levantó las cejas, complacido. – usa la energía de los fantasmas en su contra UuÙ... aunque creo que es algo... 'inestable' –

- no me gustó la forma en la que dijiste 'inestable' -

Tucker hizo una 'x' con sus manos, en señal de advertencia – demasiada energía igual a: desastre. O-o-oye Sam! –

- ¡qué! qué! -

- ¡sucede que acabas de olvidarte del tigre! Y justamente nos está atacando! Presiona el verde! –

- ¡cuál! – dijo azorada – ¡¡hay tres! –

- ¡¡cualquiera! _Creo que son lo mismo... oremos a Dios... –_ Sam presionó el verde del centro, y la abertura pentagonal disparó el rayo con la misma amplitud, sólo que esta vez, el color del relámpago era azul fluorescente.

La fuerza del rayo era la suficiente como para dejar al tigre fuera de lucha, al menos por ahora.

- pero parece que ya no nos necesitan, ¡los fantasmas se están yendo! –

- aún no celebres, Tucker _cuando las cosas van mal, pueden ir mucho peor... – _pensaba Sam, con los ojos enfocados en Danny. Sus temores no demoraron mucho en hacerse realidad, al ver a los cinco coyotes hacer acto de presencia frente a los dos híbridos. – esos fantasmas son unos cobardes... – añade al ver a los espíritus (la mayoría) ubicándose tras los caninos.

- ¡¡apunta, Sam! – oye la voz de Tucker, pues se había quedado casi en trance al ver que los animales salvajes se lanzaron contra Danny y Allison, la voz de su amigo la hace volver a estar concentrada y apretar con fuerza la esfera. Debía dar en el blanco, no podía fallarles a ellos... a **él**.

-----

Danny hizo un escudo con sus manos, la pata de uno de los coyotes se apuntaló sobre el escudo de ectoplasma. Era demasiado fuerte, aún para la fuerza de Danny. Su bazooka miniatura estaba hecha pedazos gracias al enorme cuerpo del coyote.

- _esta cosa me va a aplastar! –_

- ¡Crash! Cuidado! – advierte Drant al coyote, quien de inmediato, quita su enorme extremidad del escudo de Danny para girar su cabeza... 180 grados...

Era muy tarde para él, pues un rayo de color azul lo impactó directamente, arrojándolo a más de diez metros del chico fantasma.

Unos segundos luego, el mismo rayo, desde la misma procedencia, impactó al coyote que estaba atacando a Allison y sucedió igual, pues también voló varios metros lejos, lo malo, se llevó el arma de Allison Specter y la desintegró. Los gemelos y Joe, se aproximaron a ellos, los primeros con la respiración agitada.

Drant dio un ladrido furioso, ordenando a los fantasmas atacar a Sam y a Tuck, pues los había visto con las manos en la masa. Mientras que sus otros cuatro camaradas se iban a ocupar de los otros dos híbridos. Ahí matarían varios pájaros de un solo tiro, considerando que además de deshacerse de ellos, lo harían de los Brown y de ese canino soplón.

Los ojos escarlata del líder de los coyotes- _Los planes del amo no pueden echarse a perder por dos simples mortales... y encima, adolescentes... ya vera ese Joe... aprenderá a tener la boca cerrada –_

- muy bien... estamos en serios aprietos! – Tucker se agacha y se cubre la cabeza, como si se hallara en un campo en medio de un bombardeo - ¿algún plan? –

Sam miró las esferas – sólo una idea. Y, pueda que no te guste – agarró de la mano a Foley y comenzaron a correr, cosa no muy útil considerando que los espectros pueden levitar

- cualquier cosa es cariño – dijo, con la voz distorsionada a causa del zarandeo y los poco amistosos golpes contra la gramilla. – auch! Ese matorral tenía espinas T-T –

- muy bien... la idea es... sobrecargar las esferas –

- ¿qué? – Tucker la miró como si estuviera loca – olvídalo... – hizo un gesto de negación con sus brazos – no quiero estar en medio de una explosión como la que podrían ocasionar esas 'cosas' –

- ahhhh... bien, entonces ¬¬ supongo que tienes un **mejor** plan – apuntó con el índice a la no poca cantidad de fantasmas que estaban por venírseles encima, todos tragaron saliva al ver los colmillos, garras, ojos chispeantes, espadas, hachas, alas de murciélago, narices, y demás repertorio de los espectros

- de hecho – Alan los miró seriamente – es mejor a que se arriesguen a hacer ese plan porque... con todo eso daría gracias al cielo por salir con vida... – miró la barrera aislante – _si eso no desaparece... es el fin de todos nosotros –_

- ¡ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – gritó Alexander, desde el aire - ¡¡ayudaaaaaa! ;..; –

Alan y Joe intercambiaron miradas, para luego ver que una mujer vampiro tenía atrapado a Alexander en medio de su capa, y no era justamente por su atractivo físico

- ¬¬ esto es increíble – bufó el azabache, mirando hacia el cielo, para luego volver su vista hacia los amigos de los híbridos – se los encargamos... ustedes tienen mejor experiencia en esto de luchas que nosotros... –

------------------

- ¡Danny, tenemos que hacer algo! Van a atacarlos! –

El aludido giró su cabeza y se encontró con la distante mirada de Sam, que le sonreía. Allison lanzó a un coyote lejos de ella, y se dispuso a atacar contra los fantasmas, pero Danny se interpuso.

- no, no –

- Danny, ¿te volviste loco? Tenemos que ayudarles! –

- Ellos tienen un plan – confiesa Danny en voz baja – sé que... suena raro, pero estoy seguro. Ocupémonos de estos payasos –

La estudiante asiente, dudosa, pero opta por confiar en el joven fantasma – ok... – voltea a ver – _espero no arrepentirme de esto... -_

En ese momento, Danny nota algo muy extraño en la pirámide... comenzaba a encogerse! Ya no rodeaba todo el perímetro del parque... - ¡La pirámide! Allison! Se encoge! –

- ¿¡Qué? -

- ¡esto está mal! Muy mal! – Danny Phantom lanzó un elipsoide de ectoplasma, pero se estrelló contra la pared y se desintegró. Los cuatro coyotes lanzaron aullidos, con una mezcla de risas. Esto también estaba perfectamente planeado... y habían caído en la trampa... ¿acaso morirían asfixiados allí o algo peor? Danny trago saliva gruesamente, con preocupación franca.

- Ahora irán a la zona espectral... para que el amo pueda despertar al fin – sonrió Crash

Se oyó un potente disparo, y vieron el inmenso rayo de luz que venía desde donde Sam y Tuck se hallaban.

- Estas cosas van a explotar – dijo Foley, mirando al a pelinegra con el cejo fruncido. De inmediato, arrojó su esfera y la de Sam lo más lejos que pudo (XD no mucho XP)

- sí. Pero al menos patearemos el trasero de esos fantasmas – vio como las esferas empezaron a temblar y a lanzar pequeños rayos. Tampoco para ella ni para los otros 'humanos' presentes en el parque había pasado desapercibida la creación de la pirámide. Corrieron la mayor distancia posible, abriéndose paso por entre los espectros que estaban en el suelo viendo estrellas.

En ese momento, todo se volvió blanco y la mayoría quedaron cegados por la luz. Joe incrementó su tamaño y se lanzó contra Tuck y Sam, llevando consigo a los gemelos y protegiéndolos por medio de un escudo temporal de plasma, pero no pudo evitar que la fuerza de la explosión energética los impulsara con descomunal fuerza.

Danny y Allison hicieron sus propias esferas protectoras, totalmente ignorantes de lo que estaba pasando, aunque sí vieron como una gigantesca cantidad de fantasmas era disparada hacia todas las direcciones.

- _tengo la impresión de que todo se está moviendo... ¡a excepción de nosotros! – _pensaba Danny, viendo pasar a los espectros como bolas de estambre

Las esferas de los dos híbridos se deshicieron cuando pudieron apreciar mejor el entorno. Se dieron cuenta de algo terrible. La pirámide aún seguía allí. Pero esta vez, sus dimensiones eran menores. Los fantasmas contra los que habían peleado estaban afuera, igual que con Foley, Manson, Joe y los Brown. Los coyotes, todos muy maltrechos, seguían adentro... igual que ellos.

- esta parte... de la explosión – jadeó Drant, encolerizado – **no** estaba **planeada **¡mortales miserables! Ahora irán a la zona espectral para que el amo despierte! -

Tras decir aquello, un portal que despedía una brillantísima luz verde neón se abrió sobre la cima de la pirámide, comenzando a elevarla a medida que se agrandaba. Todos los intentos que hicieron los dos chicos fueron inútiles, las paredes púrpuras parecían indestructibles. Veían aterrados como Sam, Tuck, Alan, Alexander y el lobo les gritaban, pero no podían oírles nada.

- despídanse de su mundo, mocosos – escupió el líder - ... para siempre -

- ¡¡NO! DANNY! –

- ¡¡ALLISON! -

Vieron como el portal se cerraba... levándose a sus amigos con él.

- ¡No puede ser! – Sam cayó de rodillas sobre el prado – todo esto ha sido mi culpa – sus ojos lavanda comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Tucker se acercó a ella y colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga. Se había quedado en silencio, porque en realidad, no tenía mucho por decir. – si algo le llega a pasar a Danny... yo no me lo perdonaría -

- en realidad, te equivocas. No te sientas culpable – dijo Alan. Sam lo miró sin decir nada – en mi opinión... lo de la pirámide y el portal fue pensado mucho antes... creo que de no ser por tu intervención, todos hubiéramos sido arrastrados hacia la zona espectral –

- eso hubiera sido mejor... habríamos podido ayudar – replicó Tucker, con una seriedad impropia en su persona.

Alexander sonrió levemente, pues estaba consciente de la situación – jm... no. Allá todos seríamos prisioneros. Pero acá, podemos hacer mucho más. Levántense – ordena a los adolescentes – hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. Tenemos que llegar a la zona espectral... y el portal más próximo es el que está en la casa de la familia Fenton... -

---------------------

Fin del capítulo 8.

---------------------


	9. Objetivos

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Update! Capítulo noveno!

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**IX: Objetivos**

Alexander sonrió levemente, pues estaba consciente de la situación – jm... no. Allá todos seríamos prisioneros. Pero aquí, podemos hacer mucho más. Levántense – ordena a los adolescentes – hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo. Tenemos que llegar a la zona espectral... y el portal más próximo es el que está en la casa de la familia Fenton... -

Sam y Tucker obedecieron, vaya chico, tenía un 'no sé qué' que les levantaba el ánimo... parecido a una luz de esperanza. Sam secó sus lágrimas, ahora no tenía tiempo de llorar.

- bien... tenemos que ir a casa de los Fenton... – volvió a decir el hermano de Alan – Joe, llévanos –

- ¿¡Qué! – bufó el canis – _qué más quiere, alteza... un té? O.ó! -_

- deja de refunfuñar. Estamos en una crisis – le dijo Alan – además, vimos en la explosión que tienes la habilidad de aumentar de tamaño –

- _creí que con todo ese zafarrancho no se iban a dar cuenta de ese **pequeño** detalle...¬¬U _Bueno, sí... pero que conste que lo hago por esos chicos fantasma _–_ creció al triple de su tamaño, el suficiente para que los cuatro muchachos subieran en su lomo. – bien... sé muy bien donde queda, así que ustedes sólo agárrense como puedan -

- como tu digas perri... UAGGG! – Tucker casi le da un abrazo al asfalto debido al veloz arranque del cuadrúpedo

- pero primero... debemos hacer un desvío necesario – dijo Alan, mientras su gemelo asentía

Mientras tanto, en casa de la familia Fenton...

- es muy tarde... más de la una... – Jazz miraba inquieta el reloj, como si esa acción fuera a hacer que Danny llegara o que el tiempo pasara más a prisa (casualmente, pareció haber conseguido el efecto contrario). Había sentido salir a Danny, pues se había levantado para ir al baño. Suponía que era una de esas tantas veces en que se iba en la mitad de la noche y volvía cinco, diez o hasta quince minutos más tarde. Pero se había tardado demasiado y tenía esa punzada en el corazón, sabía que esta vez se trataba de algo diferente y más serio.

Se acercó a la ventana, y vio a un lobo gigante estacionándose frente a la casa, un gato en el tejado vecino... ...

- ... ... ¡! - ¿¡¿Un lobo gigante estacionándose frente a la casa? Prácticamente estrelló su rostro contra la ventana para ver mejor, deseaba ir por un par de binoculares para detallar... pero prefirió abstenerse de hacerlo. – _¿Tucker? Sam? Guau... esos dos tipos no están nada mal – _se dio un puntapié mentalmente – ¡_ellos están aquí! Le habrá pasado algo a Danny? –_ se dijo para sus adentros, con angustia por su hermano pequeño.

Como no estaba muy segura de qué hacer, Jazmine decidió aguardar un rato en su alcoba, sin despegar la vista de los inesperados visitantes. Vio que el lobo blanquecino se encogía, y levitaba hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de su hermano.

- solamente no vayas a hacer tus necesidades en la casa de Danny – repuso Tucker, los otros estallaron en risas mientras el perro entrecerraba los ojos, pero luego todos tuvieron que quedarse con la boca cerrada.

- _intentan entrar por la ventana... – _tenía que ayudarlos, la sola intervención de sus padres, además de las millones de preguntas a todos, sumado al 'crimen' de invasión de propiedad privada, y un montón de cosas más, aterrorizaron a Jazz. – _tengo que hacer algo... ¡tienen que quedarse dormidos!... tal vez ellos quieran llegar al sótano –_ se separó de la ventana y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la alfombra - _¡qué hacer! qué hacer! -_

De repente, una idea llegó a la cabeza de la joven de cabellos rojos. Dio un último vistazo a la ventana, y supuso que estaban en alguna especie de discusión. Debía aprovecharse de ese intervalo para ir a la cuarto de sus padres... – _comenzaré con el plan A...si oyen algún ruido en el exterior, les diré que fue Danny... –_

Abrió con sigilo la puerta de su cuarto, y se dirigió a la de sus padres. Se detuvo al frente, agarrando la manivela de la puerta con su mano derecha. Agudizó su oído lo más que pudo, oyendo los discretos pasos de los chicos y el lobo.

- vaya... Joe, no puedo creer que no tengas poder suficiente para hacernos translúcidos a todos – se quejó A. X. en un susurro casi inaudible, pero no para el animal con un oído tan agudo

- grr... -

- Maddie, levántate... creo que oí algo extraño – Jack Fenton se incorporó como un androide

- Jack... – Maddie frunció el cejo – duérmete **ahora** -

- pero... –

- pum...! – un sonido desde el exterior les asustó, pero luego sus ojos brillaron emocionados

- ¿¡¿¡SERÁ UN FANTASMA? – se miraron el uno al otro

- Toc, Toc – tocaron la puerta

Jack hizo poses de Kung Fu (piratas) mientras su esposa alistaba una pistola de plasma de emergencia que guardaba en la mesa de noche (N/A: jajaja XD así son ellos).

Jazmine entró a la habitación, causando que sus padres suspiraran decepcionados.

- Hijita, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó Maddie

- ¡Jazmine! Has visto a un fantasma? –

- no, papá ¬-¬... –

- ... – los esposos Fenton se mantuvieron en silencio, igual que Jazz mientras los grillos cantaban...

- ehhh... _pesadillas_ tuve pesadillas –

Jack miró a su hija como a un espécimen alienígena - ¿seguro eran pesadillas? Tal vez era un auténtico fantasma roba almas en tu habitación! –

Jazz suspiró... al menos, estaba distrayéndolos.

Por otro lado...

- parece que todo marcha bien – dijo Sam, bajando las gradas – pronto llegaremos al sótano – añade, pensando que era un verdadero milagro que toda esa caravana no hubiera hecho algún escándalo

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando entraron a dicha habitación. La curiosidad de los gemelos se disparó, pero ahora no era el momento preciso. Con ayuda de Sam y Tuck, empacaron algunas cosas que podían serles útiles, además de que encendieron el vehículo Fenton de exploración de la zona fantasmal. Tucker hundió el botón de encendido, para luego trepar en el vehículo, Sam tomó el volante del explorador y sin mucha vacilación, entraron en el portal.

- ¡y era horrible! – se quejó Jazz casi al borde de las lágrimas – ha sido la peor pesadilla de mi vida –

Maddie acarició la cabeza de su hija, Jack cruzó los brazos.

- hija, puedes quedarte a dormir con nosotros si no puedes hacerlo en tu habitación por culpa de ese mal sueño –

- ¡gracias mami! _No oigo ruidos... parece que ya se fueron... _sí... pero... voy a ir por un vaso de leche... no me tardo –

Fue al sótano y vio el portal encendido. Dio un largo suspiro – _espero que estén bien... – _ tomó un vaso de leche al pasar por la cocina y se encaminó a la habitación de sus padres.

------------------------------

El vehículo se movía despacio, y es que en realidad, no podían arremeter en un universo donde en cualquier momento, se podían estrellar contra colosales fantasmas, o si no eran colosales, eran en definitiva peligrosos. Tucker y los gemelos se veían enfrascados en la tecnología, dibujando planos y trazando estrategias considerando todas las posibilidades (incluso, las peores) que les rondaban por la cabeza.

A pesar de tener a los gemelos como guías medianos, era muy posible que la puerta donde ellos hallaron a los coyotes, no fuera la misma en donde habían llevado a Danny.

Otro factor que los retrasaba en el encuentro de los chiquillos, era la cantidad de puertas que aparecían. Por supuesto que no podían saltárselas, así que lo más cuidadosamente posible, entraban a explorar, sin mucho éxito realmente, pero asegurándose de dejar a alguien en el explorador por si las dudas.

- Muy bien... tenemos que entrar... – Sam suspiró ante la afirmación de Foley, a este paso, pasarían la eternidad buscándolo en la zona. Joe se quedó en el vehículo, mientras el resto, cruzaron hacia el otro lado.

Se trataba de una versión del polo norte (o sur). Al parecer, sin ningún tipo de acción reciente que diera indicios de la presencia de Danny. Se quedaron literalmente mudos al ver a una figura materializándose frente a sus narices, era un vapor azul y violáceo. Tomó una forma femenina y...

Los amigos de Danny la reconocieron - ¡¡EMBER! –

La rockera sonrió, frunciendo las cejas.

- ¡Tú! De seguro tienes que ver con esto! – le dijo Sam

- ¡sí! – apoya Foley - ¡eres malvada! _Y linda_ ¡muy, muy malvada! _Y guapísima - _

Como fueron sus presentaciones en el mundo de los vivos, Ember lucía las mismas ropas, su cola de caballo era delgada y cortísima, prueba de que allí no era tan idolatrada como lo fue cuando intentó apoderarse del mundo entero. Tenía colgada su guitarra rosa y los mismos zapatos de plataforma en forma de cráneo.

- ¡no juzguen mal, mocosos! – dijo con suficiencia – esta vez haré lo contrario a lo que siempre he hecho... voy a ayudarlos, estoy enterada de lo ocurrido con esos dos híbridos y los coyotes –

Sam rió con sarcasmo – ayudarnos? '**TU?'** -

- tengo mis razones – repuso la guitarrista – pero sé por qué no me creen y no necesitan recordármelo. No creo que tengan mucha opción... ¿no? Además, sé dónde tienen a sus amiguitos –

Los dos más jóvenes del grupo se enojaron por el comentario. Quizás Ember estaba mintiendo, pero y si decía la verdad? Si la rechazaban y ella pudo haberlos ayudado? Se arrepentirían el resto de sus vidas. No tenían ni idea de qué hacer.

- es un trato – dijeron los gemelos al unísono, provocando que Sam y Tuck cayeran al suelo. Ember sonrió

- **buena decisión**... quien quiera que sean ó.ó... desearía que otros fantasmas fuertes vinieran a ayudar... pero el lobo y sus sirvientes se han encargado de poner pánico alrededor de este lugar, y el rescate de un par de mocosos humanos no es una idea muy atrayente –

- _todo sea por encontrarlos pronto – _Sam miró a Ember de reojo – si sabes dónde están, guíanos –

- lo haré. - y al terminar su oración, tomó a los gemelos de un brazo a cada uno, caminando como en una especie de pasarela (XD). Claro que los dos muchachos en cuestión sentían algo muuuuuy lejano al disgusto. Al fin y al cabo, Ember era muy bella.

Acto seguido, abandonaron ese cuarto gélido, subiendo todos al vehículo, Ember incluida. Tucker se tomó la molestia de dar algunas explicaciones a los hermanos Brown acerca de su ya existente conflicto con la fantasma artista.

- Y bien, Ember, ahora sí nos dirás por qué estás ayudándonos? – le preguntó Samantha, cruzada de brazos. Esta vez, Alan conducía el vehículo de exploración. Ember se encogió de hombros

- sé que quieres encontrar pronto a tu novio – las mejillas de Sam enrojecen ligeramente ante la observación de la cantante – sólo te diré que... si ese lobo 'Blaufang' despierta, la zona y tu mundo serán un desastre –

- no era eso lo que querías causar? –

La peliazulada solo pudo sonreír con ligereza – _vaya niña..._ sí. Pero hay una gran diferencia, lo que pude hacer en tu mundo el día de mis conciertos, no es nada con lo que podría hacer ese perro gigante. Hasta los mismos fantasmas podemos salir perjudicados en esto. Así que... diré que hago esto porque me conviene – Sam arqueó una ceja y miró al tostado

- teníamos que tomar el riesgo – fue la respuesta de aquel dicha en voz baja a la gótica

- muy bien... hacia la izquierda – ordena Ember – unos metros más... a... la derecha y de nuevo, ve unos... ... 45 grados a la izquierda... y ahora, 20... 20 grados a la derecha... el resto del camino... recto –

Y mientras Ember guiaba al hermano de Alexander, éste y Tucker comenzaban a explicar lo que era una...

- ¿estrategia de rescate? – repitió Sam

- Sí – Tucker esculcó en una mochila de color negro y sacó un proyector, que conectó con su PDA (mencioné que lo acarició levemente...? XP) – la idea, es haya un señuelo lo suficientemente bueno como para distraer a los coyotes y a sus camaradas. Porque supongo que no estarán allí únicamente ellos -

- entonces yo seré señuelo – dijo Ember – porque ustedes son sólo humanos – Sam iba a protestar, pero Foley la detuvo – creo que ese perro sarnoso hará ese trabajo conmigo –

- ò-ó ¡oye! -

- bien... – continúa el moreno – sólo trata de no matarnos en el acto n.nU –

Ember lo carbonizó con la mirada, estaba a punto de tocar algunos acordes... ¡deberían estar agradecidos que una estrella como ella los estuviera ayudando!

- Luego de esa distracción – siguió Alexander – usaremos las armas que trajimos para liberarlos. –

- Y después qué haremos? –

- Emmm... Sam, el resto no lo hemos pensado –

- _Tucker... UUUuu¬¬ qué vamos a hacer contigo _muy bien... entonces... démonos prisa -

El vehículo de reconocimiento alcanzó la mayor velocidad posible. Se estaban acercando.

----------------------

Parecía ser que la zona espectral hacía que los fantasmas se sintieran mejor de una manera más rápida. Según lo que Specter y Phantom habían visto, los cinco coyotes se sentían a pleno y ahora los miraban como siempre: de forma siniestra.

- _no nos mirarían así de no ser por esto! – _Danny lanzó un gruñido, agarrando los barrotes fluorescentes con la mayor fuerza posible en él. Allison por su parte deslizó su mano por el barrote, permitiendo que la luz azul de los mismos iluminara su rostro. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, en la zona espectral, el tiempo pasaba a ser casi incierto.

De lo que sí estaba segura, era que habían gastado todas sus ideas e intentos. Sus poderes no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para eliminar esa 'jaula' cúbica en la que estaban encerrados, además de los barrotes (muy decorativos por cierto), estaba también un tipo de campo de fuerza, invisible. Por sugerencia de Danny, habían intentado regresar a sus formas humanas, pero para su sorpresa e infortunio, les había sido imposible. De seguro aquella jaula era la causante. Vio que Danny tomaba asiento, en silencio.

- creo que esto es en parte mi culpa – le oye decir al chico fantasma – debí darme cuenta de la pirámide a tiempo y... -

Ella niega con la cabeza – no – lo interrumpe – en todo caso... tenemos que pensar en una forma de salir de aquí –

- ¡pero ya hemos intentado todo! – Danny postró sus ojos en una jaula, a no pocos metros de la suya, donde estaban dos niños fantasmas, un niño de cabellos dorados, y otra, de cabello oscurísimo, negro azabache. Los dos parecían dormir plácidamente.

Drant se acercó a los chiquillos durmientes, y como saludo de buenos días, dio un potente aullido, que despertó a los mencionados con los pelos de punta, que se aterraron aún más al ver a las dos malvadas orbes rubíes que los contemplaban a escasos centímetros. Instintivamente se abrazaron el uno al otro. No tenían escapatoria, estaban a merced del coyote.

- bbbbbuenos **días**, mis estimados invitados – saluda el perro – qué tal les ha parecido la suite de lujo? –

- no te saldrás con la tuya – remarcó el rubio, con las cejas estrechadas

- ¡pero si ya lo hice! Mi amo lo hizo! – declara el animal, triunfante – sólo les queda prepararse antes que el amo despierte! –

- pero si no es la gran cosa... ¡Keira lo derrotará! –

- ¿¿En serio? – Drant miró a la osada muchachita con infinita incredulidad – pues sus **héroes** están a pocos metros de ustedes! Y no importa que su amiga sepa nuestros propósitos! De nada le servirá! – con su pata, les indicó la jaula donde los dos híbridos estaban presos. Al ver aquello, la pequeña quedó sin palabras y se refugió en brazos del otro infante.

- ¡No importa si no alcanzamos a advertirle a Keira! Ella y el otro muchacho van a terminar con todo esto! –

El líder del quinteto canino se mostró intrigado luego de que su desarrollado oído recibiera la acotación del dorado – vaya, vaya, vaya... así que no lograron decirle lo que deseamos... –

- ¡pero de seguro ya lo saben! Todo gracias a Joe! – dijo la azabache

Los ojos escarlata de Drant se entrecerraron, para dar paso a una sonora carcajada – pero ni siquiera el traidor de Joe sabe todo... ¡ni siquiera él podría saber todo lo que trae el despertar del amo! _Ni el terrible destino para los mocosos híbridos -_

De vuelta a la jaula de los mitad fantasma, nuevamente reinaba el silencio. Los coyotes se veían muy apartados de ellos, pero se veía a un coyote cerca de la jaula... el coyote era el superior de los cinco, lo sabían al distinguir el collar de Drant, más allá de este último y sus otros compinches, se apreciaba una especie de cristal gigantesco, de un tono amarillo, naranja, en algunas partes castaño, como un ámbar.

- y en quién piensas? – preguntó Allison de súbito

- en... Sam – Danny se detuvo, como recibiendo un electroshock ¡Vaya! Parecía que lo anduviese pregonando por ahí. A lo mejor si Allison le preguntaba: ¿cuántas horas al día piensas en Sam?... le diría como un robot: to-do el dí-a. Las mejillas de Danny ardieron luego de hacer ése y otro montón más de raciocinios que no venían al caso. Los labios de Allison Specter formaron una sonrisa.

- te gusta. Te gusta mucho – Danny desvió la mirada.

- me parece que tenemos tiempo de sobra hasta que se nos ocurra algo para irnos de aquí, así que... bien puedas –

Su aliado lanzó una carcajada discreta – estamos igual,... señorita **Foley** –

Ahora fue el turno de ella para reír con nerviosismo, mostrando su vergüenza con el leve tono rosado que habían adquirido sus pómulos. Al menos no estaban tan maltrechos como para no gastarse bromas mutuamente.

- Tucker es un chico muy simpático y agradable... en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos eso es lo que pienso de él... me agrada mucho -

- hnn... bueno... Sam... Sam y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo en realidad... hemos sido los mejores amigos desde siempre, pero hay un problema –

- ¿un problema?... ah, ya veo – dedujo rápidamente lo de la declaración y todo lo consecuente. Seguir con una amistad tan genial como la que iban llevando hace mucho, avanzar a algo más... (que quería lo ideal)... o...

- pero no quiero que... arg... –

- está bien – Allison hizo un mohín gracioso – entiendo todo eso así que, no sigas hablando si es tan incómodo. Sólo que... ¡no puedes quedarte así! Digo... no puedes guardártelo para siempre... –

- tienes razón... – el adolescente permaneció pensativo, con diversas imágenes de Sam pasando por su cabeza: algunas en las que reía, y otras en las que sus mejillas se inflaban al estar disgustada. Ésas y muchas más.

- qué tienes en mente? –

- ehh... un regalo espectacular y... buaaahh... – bostezó – quiero decir...! – la otra fantasma lo imitó, era muy tarde en el mundo de los vivos y sus cuerpos les exigían horas de sueño con más fuerza, pues habían peleado arduamente. – aparte del pánico a que un lobo lunático nos de una buena tunda y nos quite nuestra energía... creo que puedo decir que aún estoy cuerdo -

Unos segundos más tarde, se oyó una fuerte explosión en las cercanías.

---------------------

Fin del capítulo 9.

---------------------

Notas finales: Uff! Vaya capítulo tan extenso... espero no se les haya hecho tedioso leerlo u.u. La aparición de Ember no estaba en mi cabeza al iniciar la historia... pero no sé, una idea que empezó a hacer cosquillas, y cosquillas y más cosquillas... así que, decidí poner a esta cantante en el ficcie n.n. Y es que Ember me cae muy bien, (a pesar de parecer estar loca en aquel episodio) su look es excelente, además, me divertiré haciéndola tocar su guitarra para fines 'educativos' XD.

--------


	10. El arsenal de apoyo

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Me tardé mucho con este capítulo! Sorry! Muchas gracias a luna-cat15 por su comentario! Espero que les guste!

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**X: El arsenal de apoyo**

- qué tienes en mente? –

- ehh... un regalo espectacular y... buaaahh... – bostezó – quiero decir...! – la otra fantasma lo imitó, era muy tarde en el mundo de los vivos y sus cuerpos les exigían horas de sueño con más fuerza, pues habían peleado arduamente. – aparte del pánico a que un lobo lunático nos de una buena tunda y nos quite nuestra energía... creo que puedo decir que aún estoy cuerdo -

Unos segundos más tarde, se oyó una fuerte explosión en las cercanías.

- ¿qué fue eso? –

Danny sacudió su cabeza negativamente - no lo sé –

Los dos miraron en dirección a la proveniencia del ruido. Veían a los coyotes a la vanguardia, y al frente de ellos, unas figuras pequeñas... los ojos de los híbridos se enfocaron lo mejor que pudieron. Quedaron sorprendidos al ver de quienes se trataba.

- ¡Son ellos! – exclamó Allison Specter, al _creer_ ver a Tucker, Samantha, los gemelos, a Joe y a... - ¿ehh?... ¿quién es la chica heavy metal? – arqueó una ceja, confundida, al ver a una peliazulada - ... de lo que sí no me queda duda es que es un fantasma... –

- es... ¿¡Ember? – Danny quedó paralizado unos segundos, como quien no cree - ... O.O **¿¡Ember!** – su enemiga? Qué hacía Ember allí? De seguro nada bueno! A lo mejor venía a ver su desgracia o peor, era aliada de esos coyotes dementes. Notó no muy encantado que Ember tenía su cola de caballo brillante y larga, señal de que sus fuerzas eran óptimas. De pronto, ve como los miembros 'humanos' del equipo de rescate, se esconden tras unas columnas, y llegan los coyotes, que parece que no se dieron cuenta de ellos, sólo de la cantante y del lobezno.

- pues yo... yo veo que los está ayudando... – difiere la fantasma

Danny se cruza de brazos incrédulo, pero al volver a centrarse en la inusual escena, comenzó a dejar su escepticismo.

---------------

- ¿qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó Crash, nada contento por las visitas – Ember... traidora –

- lo siento, amigo... hay unos motivos por los cuales yo vengo a hacer esto... ¿listo, chandoso? –

- ¡¡arg! Pero qué atrevimiento – resopló Joe – _me tocará resignarme a ser tratado como un perro mortal -_

Drant llegó rápidamente, y el quinteto se organizó para pelear. Por suerte, el plan estaba saliendo como había sido preparado, y Tuck, Sam y los Brown se horrorizaron al ver que habían surgido muros y paredes desde el suelo, parecía un inmenso laberinto de paredes verdes, violetas y azules... además de que aquellas jaulas que habían visto parecían alejarse más y más. Esto tampoco pasó desapercibido para los híbridos... era casi como un sistema de alarma.

Mientras tanto, Joe aumentó su tamaño hasta alcanzar las mismas dimensiones de los coyotes. Ember tocó una nota con su guitarra maravilla (que no requiere cable xD).

- ¿listo, 'perrito'? -

- ni lo dude señorita metal – se lanzó contra Crash, logrando que los otros cuatro se lanzaran contra él.

Para colaborarle un poquito, la cantante comenzó un espectacular solo, no sin previamente configurar su instrumento para que lanzara notas musicales letales. Estaba decidida a tocar las notas más altas y a la mayor velocidad que pudiera alcanzar.

Las ondas sonoras impactaron contra tres de los cinco cuadrúpedos. Los dedos de Ember se movían con agilidad sobre los trastes y las cuerdas, aturdiendo a los espectros enemigos a medida que iba incrementando el volumen y la rapidez. – _no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto... "luchando por el bien" -_

- qué bonito solo... – comenta Allison, que a pesar de estar bastante lejos, podía escuchar a la guitarrista – en este momento estamos en aprietos... ¡con esos muros no puedo ver nada! -

- ahora que son ellos – el rostro del adolescente se tornó serio – tenemos que estar listos. _Tengo fe en ustedes, amigos_ –

La chica asintió – ojalá que lleguen a salvo y puedan encontrarnos _por favor, que no les pase nada... por favor -_

---------------

- eso es lo bueno de que sean perros, tienen los oídos mas agudos! – les gritaba Ember, con una sonrisa, más o menos como se tratara de uno de sus conciertos, aunque como que sin querer, le dio tremendo costalazo a Joe y lo lanzó 20 pies lejos. – uuups... perdona –

- _siiii como no... _está bien _por ahora! X( -_

Crash se incorporó - ¡ustedes son fantasmas! No tienen derecho a hacer lo que hacen! Ni tampoco tienen idea de los poderes del amo Blaufang! –

- no, gracias – dijo Ember – ¡sé lo suficiente! –

- claro que no! Todo el mundo cree que sabe demasiado, pero ni siquiera tú sabes – miró con fijeza al lobo blanco – ni siquiera tú, que perteneces a la familia del amo –

- esto es increíble, tú eres pariente de nuestro enemigo? – replica Ember, mirando al can

- ¡no lo escogí, ¿sabes? – rezongó el aludido

Drant rió con ganas, y miró con desdén al animal – ¡qué poco conoces a Blaufang! Ni siquiera sabes lo que realmente va a pasarles a esos niñatos -

La rockera se llevó una mano a la sien, un tanto harta de la situación: no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte. - ¡no me interesan sus problemas familiares! – dio un rasgueo a su guitarra, que el líder canino logró evadir – y tú, sarnoso – le apunta a Joe con el mástil de la guitarra – ¡cierra tu boca y pelea! _Mi poder no puede durar toda la eternidad_ -

FLASHBACK...

- muy bien – Ember miró a Foley, luego a Sam y por último a los gemelos, a quienes lanzó un guiño (por poco y caen desmayados) – tienen que decir que me aman –

- ò.O ¿...q...qué...? –

- no me mires así, niña... ¿cómo pretendes que tenga poder si no me 'aman'? la única forma es que los mortales me idolatren –

- no es que seas santo de mi devoción... U¬¬ _aunque ese hechizo que hiciste la otra vez no me disgustó... _ok, ok... _ -_

- yo diré 'digan a quien aman'... y obvio, dirán mi nombre... alguna pregunta...? –

- ... O.O... n.n ¡Ember! EMBER! EeEeEeE**MMMM**BER! – comenzó a gritar el moreno, casi, casi, que en tono cantarín, mientras el resto de la tripulación (guitarrista incluida) se tapaban los oídos.

FLASHBACK END...

En el laberinto recién surgido, Sam comenzaba a desesperarse, ya varias veces había pateado los muros. Su preocupación por Danny, y también por Allison aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo.

- supongo que... como no hemos podido salir de aquí... ¡tendremos que adoptar medidas drásticas! – Tucker agarró su asistente personal, mientras Alexander y Alan sacaban dos bazookas miniatura de un maletín – haremos un agujero... chicos, me pueden ayudar a calcular qué tanto mide 'esto'? – pidió, refiriéndose a los muros.

Los cerebros geniales de los gemelos comenzaron a actuar como calculadoras humanas, y le dictaban a Tucker ecuaciones y una perorata bastante rara.

Y con la señal del tecno maniaco, los dos muchachos disparan. Debido a que no pueden hacer mucho estruendo, el rayo que emerge de las armas es pequeño, pero asemeja a un soldador, iba a cortando la pared. Esos Brown parecían tener mucho tiempo libre para ponerse a inventar esas cosas, menos mal se les había ocurrido ir a sus apartamentos temporales por ese bolso antes de ir a casa de los Fenton. Se dedicaron a agujerear cuanta pared hallaban, hasta que los ojos de Sam brillaron de alegría al distinguir a alguien...

De regreso con los coyotes...

Crash se iba a lanzar contra su análogo, pero la pata imponente de su superior lo frena, luego, Drant ordena a los otros tres que ataquen y que hagan lo posible por eludir las notas de Ember y los ataques de Joe.

- algo no está bien – notifica el líder – ellos no van a ganarnos, y lo saben... eso solo puede decir una cosa –

Los ojos carmesí de Crash se ensanchan – ¡...señuelos...! Jefe! Caímos! –

- aún no... – observa a los dos distractores – _que se queden allí con los otros tres... _¡peleen por nosotros, se los encargamos! – decreta la criatura. El trío que estaba peleando no comprende bien, pero acota la orden sin chistar. Ember y Joe se percatan que ellos dos ya han adivinado el plan, pero pasar por encima de esos tres es imposible, ven a Crash y a Drant marcharse corriendo e internándose en el laberinto y como las fuerzas están casi iguales, deben quedarse allí hasta que algún bando de su brazo a torcer.

- _espero no ser nosotros – _adjudica el canis para sus adentros

---------------------

- ¡¡DANNY! – la alegría que sintió se vio reflejada en el brillo de sus ojos, al ver a su querido muchacho sano y salvo. Pero cayó de una nube más alta al verlo en una jaula. – Danny, Allison... pero cómo... – se quedó callada

- ¡están enteros! – celebra Foley, tan sutil como solía ser siempre (xD), Danny y Allison lo miraron con los ojos llameantes – jejeje... ¡qué alegría verlos! – se fue acercando a la jaula, pero la mano de la adolescente lo detiene - ¿por qué? _Acaso me odias? – _(n/a: dramaturgia xD)

- esta cosa tiene un campo de fuerza – remarcó Danny Phantom, sacando su mano y mostrando a todos como ésta se estrellaba contra 'algo' – hemos intentado ser humanos... pero no pudimos –

- medidas drásticas – dice Tucker

- ¿quéeeeee? Tucker! Eso puede ser peligroso – expresa Sam, no muy segura

- mejor háganlo de una vez – dijo la híbrida – estamos algo aburridos aquí... _precioso penthouse... ¬-¬..._- pensó, irónica

Danny coincidió con su aliada – por favor, Tucker –

Con esa autorización _firmada,_ los gemelos apuntaron hacia la jaula, esta vez, el rayo tendría que ser mucho más fuerte, así que Tucker dio una sugerencia

- disparen ustedes también... – los mitad fantasma intercambian miradas decididas – es posible que impactando desde ambos lados, ese campo se debilite con mayor rapidez – los dos asienten, y preparan rayos – a la cuenta de tres... –

- uno... dos... ¡tres! –

Y en perfecta sincronía, los gemelos y los híbridos disparan sus rayos, debido a la intensidad de los mismos, el cuarto alcanza un gran nivel de luminosidad, por lo que la visión comienza a ser dificultosa, pero no por ello las energías disminuyen o cesan.

Es cuando todos oyen como algo parece 'quebrarse', como un cristal cayendo al suelo. Era el campo de fuerza, que había desaparecido al fin.

- muy bien... UuU –

- Tucker... aún no podemos salir de aquí – dijeron en coro

- ¿no pueden hacerse humanos? – les propuso Sam, pero negaron

- ¡¡mocosos! Pagarán por eso! – los pelos se les pudieron de punta al oír la ronca voz de Drant, aproximándose

- ¡no hay tiempo! – Sam corrió hacia la jaula – ¡Tucker! Ven acá! – el chico hace lo que ella le pide, y los dos quedan al frente de los prisioneros – Danny, ¿puedes tomar mi mano? –

Danny no está seguro, pero lo intenta: tiene éxito. Allison toma entonces la mano de Tucker

Sam hala a Danny y Tucker repite la acción - **¡inténtenlo ahora!** -

Milagrosamente, los anillos de transformación aparecen, cambiándolos a humanos corrientes, debido a la fuerza empleada por los dos estudiantes, los ahora humanos salen disparados y caen encima de los primeros. Las ideas de Tuck y Sam tuvieron victoria. Pero dos coyotes aterrizaron frente a ellos, con caras no muy amigables.

- ustedes quieren todo a las malas – masculla Crash, pero aquello fue audible para todos – pero sabes niño? – miró a Danny de forma siniestra, enseñando sus destellantes dientes y colmillos – es gracias a ti y a mí que el amo Blaufang vaya a despertar... esa noche, hace ya unos tres meses cuando luchaste contra mi y acabaste mi collar, que estaba hecho del mismo material de la piedra que encierra a mi jefe... deduce tú el resto –

Danny no demoró mucho en recordarlo, y aunque un rastro de culpabilidad asomó en él, desapareció al poco tiempo.

Allison observó la otra jaula mientras fingía escuchar al animal – _Joseph, Caroline... tengo que liberarlos – _miró a Danny y a los gemelos e ideó un plan para hacerlo – _sólo espero que resulte... -_

Para bien o para mal, los tres cuadrúpedos restantes no demoraron mucho en estacionarse junto a sus compañeros. Y unos segundos luego, llegaron Ember y Joe, visiblemente desgastados. Ellos dos aparecieron justo cuando el líder de los cinco animales dio una especie de aullido, que a todos les heló la sangre. Los muros que habían fabricado el laberinto se desmoronaron como si fueran hechos de harina y quedó el suelo muy terso, tanto así que todos los presentes podían ver sus reflejos sobre él.

- Blaufang... – fue lo que dijeron los gemelos al ver el cristal de inmenso tamaño, que, al estar a tanta distancia, sería de más de siete metros de altura y 5 de ancho.

- entiendo – replicó Danny en voz casi inaudible, mientras Keira le susurraba algo directo al oído, asegurándose de que los cánidos no la oyesen. Y antes de que todos dijeran _Jesús_, los dos estudiantes ya estaban convertidos en espectros.

Specter voló lo más rápido que le daba su capacidad, y se encaminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos fantasmales encerrados. Solo esperaba que su idea funcionara... o si no... ni quería pensarlo. Danny comenzó a lanzar energía casi a diestra y siniestra, como si se hubiera vuelto loco

- ¡Allison! – dijeron los dos muchachitos a la vez – ¡nosotros... ...! -

- me alegro de verlos, pero este no es el momento para una charla de visitas, ahora: quiero que los dos tomen cada uno una mano – las extiende, por fortuna, no había ningún campo de fuerza y los barrotes no parecían tener efecto a cosas que provenían del exterior. Los dos fantasmas vacilan, pero la mirada de su amiga desvanece el titubeo: toman las manos de la híbrida – muy bien... sólo nos queda decir las oraciones que nos sepamos –

La muchacha hala a los dos fantasmas levemente, para asegurarse de que no se vayan a soltar, luego empieza a convertirse de nuevo en humana.

- ¡Keira! – alerta el rubio – eso es peligroso! -

- si no son chicos de riesgo... – les hace un guiño, y cuando ya es enteramente humana, hala con todas sus fuerzas y logra que Caroline y Joseph salgan de la jaula –...no hay avance – vuelve a convertirse en Allison Specter – bien... ahora es mejor que se queden detrás de ellos – señala a los Brown

Como era natural, los dos fantasmas jóvenes (en algún sentido de la palabra), le hacen caso a Allison, la cual va a ubicarse junto a Danny, que al verla, deja de hacer de factor distractor.

Los coyotes ladran al mismo tiempo, y lo hacen tan fuertemente, que desprenden energía plásmica que arroja a los híbridos cerca de los humanos y de los dos fantasmas apenas sacados de la prisión.

- ¡Chicos! – dice Joseph – lo mejor es que huyan de aquí! Ustedes corren peligro de... de... –

Los mitad espectro permanecen callados, casi en ascuas de que el rubio les diga lo que tiene por decir.

- podrían perder su vida – le oyeron decir a Drant con firmeza y sorna... – ése es el gran poder del amo Blaufang, la muerte por la vida... y viceversa. Al momento en que el amo tenga sus poderes, lo único que va a quedar de ustedes serán unas esencias espectrales tan débiles que ni siquiera podrán ir al mundo de los vivos –

Y al terminar de decir eso el enorme fantasma de cuatro patas, oyeron un aullido, y 'algo' que se estaba agrietando. Todos miraron hacia la enorme gema, que desprendía un leve fulgor amarillo neón.

- _está despertando – _pensaron Phantom y Specter, asustados

- **ustedes** lo han despertado, su energía se acerca a él lo suficiente como para empezar a romper la gema – dijo Crash

- no me digas – repuso Danny con sarcasmo – debo estar perdiendo mis puntos de IQ –

Allison no pudo evitar esbozar una carcajada, a pesar de la situación el sentido de humor de su aliado parecía no haber sufrido 'modificaciones'.

Ese comentario no les gustó mucho a los feroces animales, que de inmediato se lanzan contra ellos con inmensas descargas de poder, a sabiendas de que los dos adolescentes no estaban en sus mejores condiciones para hacerles frente, tampoco lo estaban Joe y Ember, que ahora, estaban en el suelo, como dormidos.

- ¿Qué dices? – replicó Alan tras oír las malas noticias de los fantasmas de la edad media - ¿perder la vida?... –

Sam que también los había escuchado a cabalidad no tenía muchas palabras por decir, ni tampoco Tucker. ¿Que Danny y Allison podían... morir? Así? Lo decían simplemente así?... eso debía de ser una muy mala broma, de las peores que había escuchado en toda su vida. Pero cuando los gemelos la llamaron a ella y a Tucker, hizo todo lo posible para evitar comenzar a gritarles a todos por qué se divertían tomándoles del pelo de esa forma.

Alexander repitió la explicación, muy preocupado, llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla - la única forma en que regrese es que cambie la vida de ellos por su propia esencia... –

Por la muerte. Eso significaba. Si ese lobo despertaba sólo debía significar una cosa: que Danny y Allison habían perdido sus vidas.

- ¿...tan... tan poderoso es...? –

- Sí, Sam – fue la contestación de Alan – pero parece ser que su despertar se ha detenido –

¡Cric, ¡Crac!

- ... un poco – se corrigió el muchacho al volver a escuchar el sonido de la prisión de Blaufang continuar con su agrietamiento

Esquivando un ataque combinado de los híbridos de cabello de plata, el coyote Crash se acercó a su superior, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Drant se sonrió también, y los otros coyotes los imitaron. Eso no podía ser nada bueno...

---------------------

Fin del capítulo 10.

---------------------


	11. Ya es otro día

Dark Kotetsu Angel: Bueno, bueno, bueno, capítulo once! Este es, si mis cálculos no fallan... el penúltimo capítulo! Se acerca el final de Stars! Y... creo que va a estar bastante largo, espero no se haga tediosa la lectura. Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**XI: Ya es otro día**

- ... un poco – se corrigió el muchacho al volver a escuchar el sonido de la prisión de Blaufang continuar con su agrietamiento

Esquivando un ataque combinado de los híbridos de cabello de plata, el coyote Crash se acercó a su superior, con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Drant se sonrió también, y los otros coyotes los imitaron. Eso no podía ser nada bueno...

Escucharon otro aullido proveniente de la gema amarilla, tenía más intensidad que el previo, y todos sintieron escalofríos, y los cric y crac que indicaban que la prisión en donde el lobo estaba confinado no tardaría demasiado en dejarlo en libertad. Pero la atención de todos volvió a centrarse en el quinteto demente, cuyos miembros emitían ahora un inusitado brillo verde neón.

- parece ser que ese lobo es capaz de aumentarles los poderes de esos perritos... como si ya no tuviéramos suficientes líos – espetó Allison, terminando de recuperarse de un rayo que le había dado directamente. – ¿Algún plan? – Danny negó con la cabeza

- Bueno, mocosos, creo que el juego se ha terminado – anuncia Drant – dejamos que se divirtieran un rato y... ya nos aburrimos y queremos al amo de vuelta así que si no les molesta... – y todos se les lanzaron encima, iluminando toda la zona gracias a su brillo adquirido

- ¡Danny! Allison! – dice Sam, pero el agarre de Alexander le impide avanzar. Naturalmente, ese hecho la enfada de sobremanera e intenta zafarse, pero la fuerza del muchacho es mucho mayor - ...¿qué...qué haces? Tenemos que ayudarlos! –

- ¿y cómo? – le dijo Alan, con la voz apagada – si mi hermano te hubiera dejado ir... no vivirías para contarlo ¡sería casi como acercarte a la radiación!... demasiada energía, sólo los fantasmas pueden tolerarla –

- ¡pero debe de haber algún modo! - dijo Tucker – ¿no se supone que aquí somos fantasmas? No somos inmunes entonces? (1) –

- ambos mundos se parecen... algunos individuos tienen privilegios... – contesta Alan - ... siempre hay excepciones -

Sin embargo, ninguno pudo decir más al enmudecer de repente. Vieron a los dos híbridos encerrados en esferas semitransparentes, verdosas, brillantes. Los cuadrúpedos estaban en el piso, ya con su resplandor espectral al nivel inicial. El que Danny y Allison se hallaran tan exhaustos los había puesto casi en bandeja de plata.

La forma en como lucían los chicos en cuestión era terrible, tanto así que Sam sintió un vacío en el estómago, Tucker tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, los gemelos habían ahogado algún tipo de diálogo y Caroline reprimía unos cuantos sollozos entrecortados, siendo abrazada por el otro espectro rubio. La verdad es que los dos mitad espectro tenían los ojos casi al borde de cerrarse, sus cuerpos apenas se movían. Pedían a gritos cambiar a la forma humana, pero al parecer, esas esferas tenían el mismo efecto que las jaulas plásmicas.

- _¿qué está pasando? Casi no puedo moverme... – _Danny se sentía mareado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, todo a su alrededor giraba a mil por hora y su visión y oído empezaban a jugarle malas pasadas. – _Estoy... atrapado – _intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero los párpados le estaban pesando cada vez más y más, hasta que los cerró por completo, y quedó sumergido en la oscuridad

Allison también perdió la consciencia. Y tras eso, los coyotes comenzaron a mover las prisiones flotantes con mucha cautela pero con relativa rapidez hacia la gema ambarina. El quinteto se elevó varios metros, con Crash a la retaguardia

Cric, Crac. Cric, Crac. Sonaban tan fuerte, que parecía que estuviera a tan sólo unos 30 pasos de ellos, pero estaba a casi 200 pies.

Cada vez eran más frecuentes y largos esos sonidos. Aunque nadie podía hacer nada, pues la boca del coyote estaba tan abierta que escurría saliva fluorescente y daba la sensación de que si daban un paso, recibirían uno de los ataques de la bestia. ¿Acaso se iban a quedar ahí parados?

Sí.

- Sam, no los sigas... al menos, aún no – le dijo Tucker

- ¿Qué?... pero... ¿pero qué dices? –

- esto depende de ellos – afirmó el moreno, mientras los demás asentían – lo que por ahora debemos hacer, será idear un plan que les ayude a salvarse, porque como humanos que somos, estamos bloqueados –

Y así, todos alzaron la mirada, para ver a los coyotes llevarse a los híbridos hacia el confinamiento de Blaufang.

-----------------------

- _¡Por fin! – _sonó la voz en la cabeza de Drant, el coyote sonrió

- Si, mi señor... los híbridos... y están inconscientes tal y como lo pediste – le dijo el líder del quinteto - ¿qué hacemos ahora? –

- _deben esperar... tomará algún tiempo para que la energía de ellos dos rompa esta prisión – _

**Cric, Crac... Cric, crac**... pedazos de cristal pálido comenzaban a caer al suelo, pero con relación al volumen total de la gema, no era ni siquiera un veinticinco por ciento.

--------------

"_Sigue durmiendo..."_

_- Qué? –_

"_Estás a mi merced, aquí, durmiendo, si te despiertas, lo único que hallarás será la oscuridad"_

Danny se veía caminando por un amplio corredor, de paredes altísimas, en donde era de noche y le cielo era estrellado. Pero en donde él se hallaba, parecía ser medio día, como las paredes amarillentas en verdad fueran lámparas o luces neón. Vio hacia el horizonte, el pasaje parecía no tener nunca fin. Estaba soñando?

- _La última vez... yo... – _las imágenes pasaron como flashes por su cabeza, dándole una rápida imagen de lo último que vio al estar... ¿despierto? - ¡Esos coyotes!... _¿Y Sam? _ –

"_Todo ha sido una pesadilla"_

Esa voz... se parecía... ¡se parecía mucho a la suya! ¿Estaba volviéndose loco? Llegó a pensar que todo lo que había pasado había sido una terrible pesadilla.

- ¡Danny! – habló alguien a sus espaldas, al girarse, notó con sorpresa que se trataba de Keira, sí de Keira, no Allison Specter, ninguno de ellos estaba en su apariencia espectral, si no como humanos normales.

- ¿Keira? –

Las cosas no parecían tener mucho sentido...

- ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? – dijo Keira, mirando a Danny

- Pero... soy yo quien... ¿esto es un sueño compartido? -

-----------------------

- Ese perro está hablándoles usando la telekinesis – terció de pronto Joe, cargando a una Ember semidormida sobre su lomo. - Pareciera que ese coyote (señala a Drant) estuviera loco... pero no es así. Cuando... cuando fui su aliado, supe eso... pero Blaufang solo puede comunicarse con ellos cinco... o con quienes estén cerca de la gema –

Por supuesto, antes de que le hicieran más preguntas, se preocuparon por el estado del lobezno, al fin y al cabo él los había ayudado bastante, igual que Ember; así que le preguntaron si aún se sentía en una sola pieza.

- estoy bien – hizo un mohín – además, ya estoy muerto, igual que esta 'dulcísima señorita' – Ember gruñó levemente, pareció haberlo escuchado

- Pero... entonces ¿qué está pasando con Danny y Keira? – preguntó Sam

Caroline tosió un poco, para captar la atención de ella y de los otros muchachos (y fantasmas **y** perro **y** rockera, etc XP) – Están... en... trance – los otros permanecieron estáticos – escuchamos que... que la única forma de que Blaufang despierte y absorba las energías de ellos dos es que ellos estén inconscientes... aquel lobo tiene poderes telepáticos... y no me cabe la menor duda de que el estado de inconsciencia de Ally y Danny es impulsado también por esa criatura –

- ¿...Lo que debemos hacer es despertarlos...? – observó Foley, con hesitación

- sí, y deben separarlos de él, así el proceso se detendrá... – completa Joseph

Sam suspiró –... el problema es cómo, porque primero debemos acercarnos... y ya sabemos lo que nos espera si lo hacemos _Dios, Danny... tengo que pensar en algo..._ -

¡Cric!

¡Crac!

Oyeron que algo pesado se abatía contra el suelo, un trozo enorme de cristal estaba sobre la superficie hecho añicos. Entrecerrando los ojos, vieron que aquella parte sobre el piso era la que cubría los ojos cerrados del cánido blanquecino y una parte de su hocico. Entonces, con alarma y estupefacción vieron que los ojos del fantasma lobezno comenzaban a abrirse, revelando dos impresionantes gemas azul aguamarina. La gema estaba agrietándose cada vez con mayor fuerza y velocidad

- aún... ¿aún no es tarde? – dijo Sam, con la voz entrecortada.

- claro que no, niña necia – se apresuraron a mirar, Ember, de pie, sacudiéndose – ¬,.¬ sarnoso... me da la impresión que tienes pulgas... –

- ¿QUÉ? – Joe hinchó su pecho

- ¡Eres un **burro**! Una BESTIA! Por culpa tuya fue nos noquearon, ¡chandoso! – se miraron echando chispas por los ojos y apretando los dientes

- ... em... – Sam los contempló con disgusto

- quizá con mi ayuda podamos hacer algo – empezó la guitarrista, que había carraspeado luego de finalizar su riña

Tucker lo advirtió de inmediato, muy consciente de los poderes de la rockera – pero... pero debemos deshacernos de esos cinco ¿no? -

Los demás intercambiaron miradas entre todos.

- perdón – intervino Alexander, lanzando un resoplido – pero creo que los otros y yo nos perdimos de algo – miró intercaladamente al tostado y a la cantante unas dos veces.

- Ember puede usar su guitarra para intentar alejar a Danny y Allison de ese lobo, pero, nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo de los coyotes. El problema es que, si se supone que Blaufang tiene poderes telepáticos, va a usarlos en nuestra contra cuando estemos cerca de él –

- y el otro problema... es que somos humanos comunes –

- ... con armas plásmicas – completa Joe – tenemos que arriesgarnos... y, sobre la telepatía, bueno... –

- **¿Qué?** – soltó Sam, comenzando a sentirse ansiosa y disgustada, ¡el tiempo no pasaba en vano! Los pedazos de cristal inundaban el piso! – ¡di lo que sea! Tenemos que evitar que les pase algo peor! -

- se trata justamente de eso, de gritar y hablar constantemente... incluso cantar, para distraerse y no escucharlo – todos se quedaron callados – sé que es una idea rara... algo... tonta – terminó con desánimo. Cuando Joe dijo la palabra "cantar", Sam miró a Tucker largamente y sonrió con malicia

- en realidad, es de lo mejor que te he oído decir – dijo A. X. – creo que nadie tiene una idea mejor, y toca arriesgarse -

- bien – sonrió Alan – la velocidad de esos coyotes según he observado, calculo que... – y emprendió, junto a los otros, trazar una estrategia, y a velocidad luz, pues el tiempo no jugaba de su parte.

-------------------------

Parecía que hubieran estado años allí metidos, en ese corredor larguísimo, infinito, se aventuraba a pensar Danny. Ellos no lo sabían, pero en el mundo verdadero, el tiempo no había sido nada comparado con lo que _parecía_ serlo allí. Al final, pensaron que estaban en algún estado de coma, o alucinando y otras cosas de ese estilo. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido les llegaron como fugaces electroshocks, que se repitieron varias veces más. Entonces, comprendieron, horrorizados que lo último que recordaban era haberse quedado inconscientes justo cuando la gema que sostenía a Blaufang preso estaba cayéndose a lotes...

- ¿Entonces estamos en un sueño...? – medio susurró Keira, mientras que Danny no negaba ni asentía – Pero por qué los dos...? –

- tal vez no sea un sueño después de todo, que tal si es un espacio paralelo, como la zona – propuso Fenton – eso explica por qué estamos atrapados los dos –

- pero, ¿y cómo saldremos de aquí?... tal vez... tal vez ese lobo ya despertó, ¡pienso que han pasado siglos y siglos aquí! –

- un paso a la vez – suplicó Danny, cuando las ideas dichas por la castaña revolotearon en su cabeza, en forma de aves veloces, no quería permitir que su imaginación y sus temores presentaran una fusión – primero, pensemos en como salir de aquí... –

En ese preciso momento, Danny miró a Keira -... en vista de que estoy falta de inspiración el día de hoy – hizo una pausa – lo único que mi cerebro dice es que nos transformemos en híbridos y hagamos pedazos este lugar –

- en vista de que me hallo igual, por mí está bien – aceptó.

-------------

- _¡no puede ser Drant! – _rugió la voz del can en la mentecilla del líder de los coyotes – _¡están intentando despertarse! –_

El susodicho animal tragó saliva con aspereza, estaba a varios metros de su jefe, y, en resumidas cuentas, no podía hacer algo al respecto. No le hizo muy feliz el hecho de que los párpados de los híbridos se movieran ligeramente, no era una buena señal, así que Blaufang estaba obligado a darse prisa, pero la gema amarillenta daba a entender que no se iba a apresurar mucho...

Para terminar con el enfado-nerviosismo de Drant y el cuarteto restante, un fuertísimo ruido azotó la zona sin compasión, se trataba, nuevamente, de la guitarra fucsia de Ember, sonando a toda potencia, y en las notas más altas posibles. Lo hacía bastante bien (infernal, según Joe) como para estar apenas recuperándose de la tunda de los coyotes.

- ¡ustedes son como virus!... tan persistentes – espetó Crash, con desdén – y tan molestos... – hizo una mueca ante el estruendo musical de la peliazulada – a ver si ya dejan de estorbar –

El quinteto miró al improvisado ejército, un verdadero combo, humanos, fantasmas, rock star, perro pulguiento...

- ...Achú! – estornudó Joe, mientras los miembros humanos del equipo le dedicaban miradas incrédulas - ¿Qué?... ¡Por si no lo sabían, lo virus tienen formas espectrales y me pueden afectar! – todos menearon la cabeza

Si había un momento preciso para llevar a cabo el plan, era ése. Así que los Brown corrieron a prisa hacia los coyotes y dispararon las armas, la efectividad no era la mejor, pero eso era mejor que nada.

- _torpes! –_ Blaufang bramó con indignación, con sus ojos tiñendo el entorno de un intenso azul

- ¡ahora! – gritó Sam - ¡a cantar! –

Y las voces de todos comenzaron a oírse por todo el lugar, formando un 'ruido' que estaba a miles de años luz de sonar armonioso, sobre todo Tucker, que cada vez que pronunciaba una sílaba parecía causar dolor tanto a su bando amigo como al rival.

- ¡YO SE QUE NO ESTARAS...! – canturreaba Foley, mientras Crash, a pocos metros de él, hacía mohines espantosos (para el pobre era un indescriptible suplicio) - ¡¡AQUÍ COOOONNNNMIGOOOOoOooOoO! –

Nadie se imaginaba lo furioso que estaba Blaufang: sus poderes no llegaban a ellos! Los Brown demostraban destreza al esquivar los coyotes, e instruían a los demás a la hora de moverse, obteniendo ayuda extra de Joseph y Caroline. Entonces, llegó la hora, Ember estaba lo suficientemente cerca de las dos esferas que contenían a Danny y Allison. Así que subió el volumen de su instrumento y enfocó las ondas, con inseguridad, pues las prisiones temporales estaban flotando prácticamente pegadas a lo que quedaba de la gema ambarina. Tocó con fuerza las cuerdas, que temblaron.

Para cuando los coyotes se fijaron en eso, era ya muy tarde. Las ondas emitidas por la guitarra eran poderosos rayos escarlatas, que al tocar las esferas brillantes, se agrietaron, mientras que los rayos que rozaron el cristal mágico parecieron cortar la luz que los ojos del lobo emitían. Todos vieron con asombro que las esferas perdían estabilidad, y se tambaleaban.

- ¡**DESPIERTEN**! – les gritaron Sam y Tucker, que habían llegado junto a Ember. Sus voces llegaron tan lejos, que en algún lugar, los mitad espectro les oyeron.

Los ojos de los híbridos se abrieron y las irises de color verde neón brillaron con vitalidad, como si la orden de los adolescentes hubiera sido acotada a plenitud. Sólo eso bastó para que las esferas cayeran al suelo y se hicieran añicos, igual que dos jarrones de cerámica estrellándose contra las baldosas, saliendo los dos híbridos disparados hacia el suelo, donde permanecieron inmóviles. Todos habían dejado de cantar y de hablar, reinando un mutismo crepuscular, que se rompió al sonar un inmenso aullido de lobo.

Blaufang tenía los ojos cerrados, y los pedazos del cristal regresaban a su sitio y se unían perfectamente, semejantes a una soldadura. Parecía que el tiempo iba hacia atrás debido a la inesperada reconstrucción de la prisión, y quedó entera, como si nunca se hubiera roto.

Muy pronto, el quinteto de cuadrúpedos empezó a aullar y a ladrar con lamentación, y para asombro de los espectadores, se fueron encogiendo de manera paulatina, hasta quedar del tamaño de un cachorro de labrador. Blaufang ya no usaba sus poderes telepáticos, estaba rígido, inmóvil, como debe estar. Sam y Tucker corrieron hacia Danny y Allison. Los cachorros solo atinaron a ladrar y aullar, dando vueltas en círculos.

- ¡Danny, Danny! – Sam recostó la cabeza de Danny en sus piernas - ¿Cómo estás? –

- Yo eh... ... – balbuceaba Danny, desorientado – Sam... – le sonrió – me alegra mucho que estés bien –

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices, tú eres el que está todo lastimado...! – acarició el rostro del híbrido suavemente, y a los pocos segundos, los dos estaban colorados a más no poder.

- Gracias Tucker, pero creo que me puedo levantar...aaaah! – las piernas de Allison flaquearon, como hechas de gelatina, de modo que tuvo que apoyarse en Tucker a regañadientes.

- ¿ya ves que estás débil? – repuso Tucker, triunfante

- ... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó luego de que fuimos capturados? – le preguntó la fantasma a su amigo

Sam, que había recibido exactamente la misma pregunta, suspiró a la par con Tucker, los cuatro se reunieron, junto con los demás y completaron el relato entre todos, mientras veían a Joe amenazar con inocentes ladridos a los cachorros de coyote.

- Entonces, muchas gracias... Ember – dijo Danny en un tono no muy alegre, pero sí sincero

- No te acostumbres a hacerlo, niño... – oyeron algunas voces - ¡los fantasmas! – se levantó la guitarrista, mirando a los otros – deben marcharse ahora que siguen aturdidos, con tantas tonterías nos habíamos olvidado de ellos – ante la mirada de desconcierto de los híbridos, Ember se dispuso a aclarar: - Tuvimos que patear los traseros de unos cuantos para poder entrar aquí, tú que crees... y ahora están volviendo... -

- ¡Entonces deben salir de aquí! – dijo Caroline, viendo como Allison y Danny volvían a ser humanos normales – váyanse, aquí los distraeremos los cuatro – añadió refiriéndose a Joseph, Ember, Joe y a ella misma.

Los seis humanos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a toda prisa, llevando a rastras a Fenton y a Hyde. Llegaron hasta una puerta, por donde habían entrado todos, la cruzaron sin perder tiempo, vieron el vehículo de exploración espectral y treparon en él.

- Descuiden – dijo Alexander, que iba conduciendo – Ya nos comunicaremos con ellos luego –

- Pronto llegaremos Danny – Sam acarició la oscura melena de su querido muchacho, mientras lo abrazaba, feliz de que todo hubiera terminado al fin. Todos miraron a un grupo de fantasmas que se quedaba más y más atrás.

----------------------

- "cerrado" – leyó Sam, tras presionar el botón para que las puertas del vórtice a zona fantasmal se juntaran. Habían llegado hacía cinco minutos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Danny y Keira estaban a punto de caerse a causa del cansancio y el sueño, así que los gemelos ayudaron a Danny para ir hasta su alcoba. Keira permaneció con ellos, apoyándose en Tucker y en sus primos también.

Jazz abrió los ojos, había logrado dormirse en la cama de sus padres. Los vio alternadamente, para comprobar aliviada que seguían durmiendo. Despertó porque sus oídos captaron un ruidito escabulléndose entre las escaleras, así que sigilosamente, abrió la puerta para asomarse, sintió como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo al ver a su joven hermano entrando de forma cansina a su habitación, reconoció a Sam, Tucker, y a...

- _¿Keira?..._ – no se hizo demasiadas preguntas al respecto, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría – _ahí están esos dos chicos guapos... -_

- Estoy bien, de seguro puedo ponerme la pijama – dijo Danny, mientras molesto, trataba de evitar que todos lo miraran, pero su voz sonaba como si estuviera delirando en sueños

- Amigo, ¿en serio? Porque si no... qué tal que te hallen despierto en la mañana, de seguro creen que estabas metido en una parranda o algo así y que sigues con la borrachera – señaló Tucker, con sorna

- ¡Tucker! – lo reprendió Sam, para luego sonreírle a Danny, que se puso rojo – Bueno... supongo que... nos veremos –

- Tenemos que hablar, tú y yo – aclaró Danny, de tal modo que solo Sam lo escuchó. La chica dio un sí con la cabeza para darle a Danny un beso en la mejilla como despedida – nos hablamos... adiós, chicos... y muchas gracias por todo y... –

- déjalo, por favor – interrumpe Alan a modo de petición – estás muy cansado... ya hablaremos de eso luego, ninguno de nosotros está para una charla... y todavía con este volumen... – se quejó, harto de tener que cuchichear desde que llegaron por el portal – nosotros tenemos que irnos, así que tomaremos un taxi... descuiden, las llevaremos a ustedes también – les sonrió a las muchachas

- adiós – fue lo que dijo Danny, moviendo su mano a través de la ventana, viéndolos partir en un taxi. – _todo ha terminado... con todo esto, es hora de que le diga a Sam de una buena vez que me gusta -_

Jazz miraba discretamente por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de su hermano menor - _Bien hecho Danny... mañana me encargaré de que no vayas a la escuela, luces terrible – _la palabra era muy literal...

-----------------------

Fin del capítulo 11.

---------------------

(1): Sobre las reglas de la zona fantasmal... si, dirán que las he cambiado a mi conveniencia, pero era justo para la trama de la historia... perdón si hay inconformidades.

----------------------


	12. Estrellas

Dark Kotetsu Angel: ¡Capítulo final!

------------------------------------------

**Stars**

**XII: Estrellas**

Era la una de la tarde, y Danny aún seguía medio dormido, se sentía raro, mejor dicho, el cansancio aún se resentía en todas sus células y micro partículas. Había dormido desde que llegó hasta casi el mediodía, y aún tenía algo de sueño, pero no deseaba seguir durmiendo, necesitaba llamar a Tuck, a Keira y... a Sam. Necesitaba saber cómo estaban, si habían dormido, si habían ido a la escuela... claro que eso lo veía muy improbable, sobre todo en Hyde. Cuando sus padres vinieron a llamarlo para que se levantara, simplemente, le faltaron fuerzas y cayó dormido contra el piso, por lo que Jazmine, que se había mostrado... ¿comprensiva? Había intercedido por él y dicho que su hermanito estaba enfermo y que por ningún motivo iba a ir a la escuela.

"- sobre mi cadáver –" – fue lo que dijo ella hace algunas horas.

Jack pensaba que era posible que su hijo pequeño estuviera poseído por un fantasma 'debilitador', pero su esposa y su hija refutaron esa idea.

Tocaron la puerta, y la madre de Danny entró a la habitación luego de recibir un "siga" de parte de éste. Traía consigo una merienda, no exactamente un desayuno ni un almuerzo. Colocó la bandeja en la cama, y esperó a que Danny se sentara.

- creo que es mejor que llamemos a un doctor... – replicó Maddie, no le gustaba para nada ver a su hijito con ojeras y tan débil.

- ¿...m-médico...? O.OuU – Danny tragó saliva, imaginando el diagnóstico del doctor:

"–... y mi diagnóstico es: cansancio y pereza injustificados – Maddie entra en estado de shock... "

- _esto no me gusta! Qué tal que traiga a un médico...? Qué le voy a decir?... "Mamá, estoy así porque amanecí en la zona fantasmal venciendo a un montón de lunáticos!... U¬¬ piensa Danny, PIENSA! -_

Pero el hijo menor de los Fenton no tuvo que cavilar demasiado, pues su madre pareció cambiar de idea. - pero es mejor que no... de seguro habrás pescado un resfriado... ¿quieres que te examine un doctor?

- _NOOO! _... Emm... **no**, mamá, seguro que mañana estoy mejor... si no, entonces me hago ver – dio una ojeada a la bandeja, la comida se veía deliciosa

Maddie asintió – está bien n.n... pero por lo pronto, come... – Danny no movió un músculo – no tienes hambre? –

- no! No!... digo, sí, sí tengo hambre, y mucha – llevó una mano a su nuca – no sé donde tengo la cabeza hoy... _me alegra por lo menos tenerla pegada al cuerpo... _esta mañana tenía todo en blanco_ -_

FLASHBACK...

- ¿Danny?... Danny? – entraba la señora Fenton a la recámara del ojiazul, miró a Danny dormir plácidamente... y hasta le dio pena levantarlo particularmente _hoy_, sin saber exactamente por qué... pero debía ir a la escuela, se le estaba haciendo tarde. Lo movió levemente, pero parecía que _hoy_ Danny tuviese el sueño más pesado del universo. – Danny, se te hace tarde – elevó un poco más el tono de voz

- ¿Hmhmh...? Qué...? – dijo el muchacho, con los ojos medio abiertos, abrazando la almohada – pero es que... tengo mucho sueño – y no mentía, sería capaz de dormir hasta bien entrado el día. Ni siquiera había pensado en la escuela, debido a todo lo que él y sus amigos tuvieron que pasar – no quiero ir... no... no me... no me siento bien –

- Danny... vamos, de pie –

- Maa... tengo sueño... mucho – y cerró los ojos, Maddie se llevó una mano a la barbilla

– ¿...Jazmine...? – llamó a su hija mayor – ven, aquí cariño... –

La futura psicóloga entró al cuarto atendiendo el llamado de su madre, quedó conmovida al ver a Danny durmiendo en la cama – _ni una grúa podría moverlo de allí ahora... me pregunto, qué tanto habrá pasado... - _

- Se siente mal, mamá – Jazz encogió sus hombros, lamentando no poder decir toooooda la verdad. – es un adolescente enfermo! No es inmune a todos los males de la humanidad! Además deben recordar que no han terminado de contarle sobre su juventud! -

- Voy a levantarme mhmhppffd... – mumuró el chiquillo de cabellos oscuros, Jazz y su madre quedaron aterradas al ver sus ojeras. Danny se quitó las cobijas con lentitud, y dio un bostezo inmenso, casi interminable. Puso sus pies sobre el suelo... se apoyó para pararse... pero en cuando hizo tal cosa, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó de bruces contra el suelo

- _auch – _se dijo Jazz

Maddie dio un grito y recogió a su ya no tan chico muchacho y lo recostó en al cama, asegurándose de cobijarlo bien.

- Que no vaya ma... – le dijo la pelirroja – parece que está enfermo... –

Maddie asintió – ¿Crees que debamos llamar un doctor? –

- ¡NO!... no... no, digo... debe ser algún virus que anda por ahí... ya se le pasará, mejor que duerma –

- Sí... tienes razón – miró a Danny y sonrió, le parecía que seguía siendo el mismo pequeño de siempre. En ese momento, entró Jack Fenton con la máquina de afeitar haciendo "bsssssssszzz!"

- Danny debe ir al colegio, si no, no obtendrá calificaciones tan perfectas como las mías UuÙ – aparece Jack recibiendo miles de medallas honoríficas en sus fantasías imaginarias... ¿o serán recuerdos verdaderos?

- Sobre mi cadáver – Danny le dio las gracias mentalmente

FLASHBACK END...

- Entonces, llama si necesitas algo – le entrega un tenedor – te traje esto, espero te guste – y luego de que Danny le diera las gracias, salió con calma de la habitación.

Danny oyó el rugir de su estómago... realmente sí que estaba hambriento. Esos espaguetis que le había servido su madre se veían suculentos... aunque claro que no podría olvidar comerse la gelatina, o a Maddie iba a darle un ataque. No pasó mucho rato para que ella volviera a entrar- Danny? – le extiende el auricular – al teléfono –

- Gracias mamá – lo recibe

- / Danny! Qué bueno que estás despierto, jajaja pero de todos modos te iba despertar y... / - comenzó con una gran charla

- Hola Tuck, sí... gracias... emm... no. No la he llamado todavía... ... ... claro que lo voy a hacer! -

--------------

- -- ¿Si...? Hola...? – dijo una Keira adormecida levantando el auricular, la voz que oyó fue una agradable sorpresa - ¡Tucker! –

- /Emmm... sí... jejeje / – rió, se le había ido todo lo que tenía para decirle, estaba sin parlamento - / quería... saber cómo estabas, tú sabes, debes estar hecha polvo con todo eso de la lucha... quiero decir... ¿qué dije/ - preguntó al oír las risas por el auricular

- Gracias por llamar... ... ¿estás en la escuela? –

- / No... XD no me pude ni levantar, parecería que hice unas 500 lagartijas... menos mal intercedí por mi persona para que no me trajeran a un médico. Supuse que no irías, llamé a Sam y ella tampoco fue, igual con Danny, que parece que está más descansado,... ¿no vemos mañana, no/ -

- Claro n.n – Y el moreno colgó el teléfono. Keira se levantó y vio que había una charola con suculenta comida, a decir verdad, aseguraría que cualquier cosa comestible era bienvenida... el hambre era terrible. Afortunadamente Michael y la señora Lockhart habían sido muy comprensivos con ella y le habían permitido quedarse.

- _Más tarde llamo a Danny y a Sam... porrrr lo **pronto** –_ miró la comida – hay que darle muerte a esto, así que a pegarle a los aliños xD – tomó su emparedado y empezó a comerlo. Estaba particularmente feliz, pues antes de que Tucker la llamara, su madre lo había hecho, diciéndole que ella y su padre estarían en la ciudad en menos de una semana, porque el señor Hyde había conseguido un buen empleo y ella encontró la casa adecuada para los tres. Luego de su madre, el tío Vlad la llamó, sonaba bastante preocupado y sin una razón aparente... sin embargo Keira no entró en detalles y le dijo que todo estaba bien, aunque la idea de que Masters supiera lo que ocurrió en la zona se le pasó por la cabeza una y otra vez...

**Residencia Foley...**

Luego de charlar con Danny (una charla MUY extensa cabe aclarar), y una concisa conversación con Hyde... bastante concisa para su gusto, debía llamar ahora a Sam, estaba convencido que ella tampoco había ido a la Casper, porque estaría tan cansada como él.

- / Qué tal Tucker / - saluda Manson, con un bostezo

- ¡Sam! Muy buenos días... no, tardes... llamaba para saludarte –

- / Gracias / - le oyó decir - / estoy terriblemente cansada, como si me la hubiera pasado un día practicando saltos y vueltas a la cancha. ¿Cómo estás/ - la verdad es que la gótica no creía que el moreno se hubiera despertado antes que ella

- Mejor que ayer, claro está –

**Mansión de la familia Manson...**

- Sí, que estés bien...adiós... – Sam colgó el teléfono. Luego de saludar a Tucker, Keira le había marcado. Por supuesto que las llamadas de ellos dos eran importantes (por desgracia, ¡se habían despertado primero!), pero además, esperaba que _alguien_ más llamara. Esperaba porque no se atrevía... de seguro hace unos meses no hubiera sido problema... pero ahora...

Sus alegrías y temores se cumplieron al mismo tiempo, al oír el timbre del teléfono. Una. Dos. Sabía que era él... a menos que el identificador de llamadas estuviera putrefacto... - ... ¿hola...?

- / Sam! Soy yo, Danny/ - replicó con voz animada

Sam rió con disimulo – lo sé, el identificador, ¿recuerdas? – Danny rió nerviosamente - ... cómo... cómo amaneciste...? –

- /Mucho mejor! Gracias, y... tú/ -

- Bien... sabes que fueron Keira y tú los que se agotaron al extremo –

- / Sí, pero estaba preocupado por ti... y mucho / -

Sam suspiró y sonrió, era posible que Danny supiera que ella estaba contenta de oírle decir aquello. – supongo que mañana... hablaremos... –

- / Sí, hay muchos temas que tratar / -

------------

Keira Hyde cerró su casillero con una sonrisa, agarrando su mochila y sosteniendo en su brazo derecho un balón de soccer – por supuesto, iremos a tomar un helado... de chocolate – repuso mientras Tucker hacía una gesto de victoria típico en él.

La verdad es que no pocos estudiantes le habían informado de ciertas características que Foley tenía... de casanova, pero muuuy frustrado. Como fuese le caía bastante bien, además, sólo le había dicho que tomaran un helado.

- Entonces, le diré a Danny y Sam, ¿te parece? – miró a los mencionados, que estaban a unos pocos metros, hablando cosas que ninguno de ellos podía escuchar a la perfección. Keira movió su cabeza negativamente. - ¿eh? –

- Me parece que no... – Tucker no comprendió – Danny y Sam tienen bastantes cosas que tratar, con lo que pasó hace dos días, parece ser que los dos se han decidido... les echaríamos a perder el día, por decirlo de algún modo – recordó que tanto Danny como Sam habían intentado varias veces hablar de 'ese' asunto en particular pero eran interrumpidos por diversos factores...

- ... Ah, pues... siendo así, tienes razón... – movió sus cejas – ¿a qué horas señorita 'Ally'? – ella lo observó con sus ojos esmeraldas entrecerrados, Tucker ya recordaba! A Hyde no le gustaba mucho que usaran su segundo nombre y no sabía el por qué... y menos en diminutivo, y él había hecho las dos cosas en menos de cinco segundos - ... Keira... – añade rápidamente, luego de que sobre su cara quedaran estampados los pentágonos y hexágonos del esférico.

La castaña dudó unos instantes, pensando en una buena hora - ya veremos... yo te llamo - y le sonrió.

Cosa similar había pasado entre Danny y Sam. El día de hoy, muchos le habían preguntado al cuarteto si se colocaron de acuerdo para faltar el día anterior. Esa pregunta-afirmación era una verdad a medias. Pero aunque alguno hubiera asistido a la Casper High, de todas formas sería devuelto a la casa por diversos motivos: quedarse dormido, caerse de bruces contra la baldosa y otras más.

Ayer en la tarde, habían viajado a la zona espectral para ver con gusto que Joe, Ember, Joseph y Caroline se encontraban bien. Los Brown los habían llamado, como saludo y como despedida, pues su estancia en la ciudad había terminado, pero prometieron estar en contacto muy seguido. (Pensaban que Tucker era un gran genio que no había tenido oportunidad de darse a conocer)

Pasados unos minutos, Danny y Sam se despidieron, su conversación estuvo rayando entre la timidez y el frecuente olvido de los "parlamentos". Sam y Keira se fueron charlando hacia la salida de la secundaria luego de haber tenido un día algo apretado debido a las tareas extra. Los chicos estaban más relajados, y Tucker fue a encontrarse con Danny a la vez que aquel acomodaba sus libros en su locker. Sus ojos cerúleos se postraron en Paulina, que hablaba animadamente con Dash, intrigado, su amigo moreno buscó lo que veía...

- Paulina y Dash, ¿eh? – Danny asiente

- Pero ahora todo eso olvidado, claro que no soy ciego, sé que Paulina es bellísima, pero eso es distinto... _distinto a cuando estoy junto a Sam –_ no se necesitaba ser un genio, y Tucker completó la oración mental de Danny en su propia cabeza, incluso casi con las mismas palabras, excepto por usar la segunda persona.

- ¡Auch! – sintió el codazo de Danny

- No me digas que no viste a la otra pareja de al lado – le dijo, con una sonrisa, sabía lo que su amigo iba a responderle, pero lo hizo porque quizás era una costumbre para con Foley.

- ¿Cuál? – giró su cabeza un par de grados (no era muy experto en el disimulo, pero la **otra** pareja _no_ le estaba poniendo cuidado). Estaba Valerie, hablando con Kwan. La verdad es que Tucker pensó que la pareja no se veía tan mal, la pasividad de Kwan con la energía de Valerie (y sus armas de tecnología de punta) eran un buen complemento. – eso también está olvidado, aunque claro, Valerie también es muy guapa...sin embargo, ahora tengo que conocer a Keira mejor. Tu ya conoces a Sam lo suficiente – diálogo de doble sentido

- Creo que con la lucha contra ese lobo y esos 'perritos' – se le había pegado la terminología de Keira y Ember (con esta última estaba... agradecido o.o) – se acumularon kilos y kilos de valor – rió, Tucker también lo hizo, y empezó a darle consejos y comentarios animosos a Danny, pareciéndose a una porrista o un fanático en su salsa. – Muchas gracias – chocaron las manos en un cinco – de hoy no pasa, a menos que me vuelvan a raptar o algo así, incluidos los extraterrestres – y volvieron a soltar sonoras carcajadas

----------------------

Samantha Manson se veía bellísima, por lo que Danny olvidó que se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando fue a recogerla a su casa. El estilo gótico definitivamente le asentaba muy bien, tenía un poco de sombra púrpura en los ojos, además de que sus pupilas resaltaban con el delineador negro. Su cabello lo llevaba un tanto más terso de lo usual, por lo que brillaba aún más y se veía unos centímetros más largo. La ropa que llevaba era sencilla, un saco cuello alto de color negro, una falda violeta tres cuartos y unas botas largas negras también. Pero lo bien que se veía **su** Danny tampoco pasó desapercibido para la jovencita.

El chico Fenton había optado por los colores oscuros. Una camiseta azul oscura encima de una camiseta delgada de mangas largas de tonalidad azul grisácea más clara, además, llevaba un jean índigo; para finalizar, unos zapatos deportivos negros.

Al quedar para verse, ninguno de los dos tenía un plan especial... de esos que se dice... "uff... plansote", tal vez deseaban un poco de improvisación. Aunque debían primero romper la timidez, ¡se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo!

Llegaron al parque, donde habían raptado a Danny y a Keira. Esos recuerdos poco agradables habían sido puestos a un lado. Tomaron asiento en una cómoda banca y miraron el cielo, estaba despejado por completo, y espléndidamente teñido de un azul precioso. La luna parecía resplandecer más que de costumbre, quizás presagiando algo especial el día de hoy.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – Danny rompió el silencio, y tomó la mano derecha de Sam – me... ... ... – se llevó una mano a la nuca, ¿sus cuerdas vocales estaban dormidas? –

Sam lo miró comprensiva – Yo también – sonríe – y muchísimo – sus mejillas comienzan a arder, tal y como está pasando con el otro adolescente.

La comisura de los labios de Danny dibujan una tímida sonrisa- ... perdona, soy malísimo para esto... – las miradas de ambos se encontraron, sus rostros acercándose cada vez más y más, cerrando los ojos para terminar con un casto beso.

- Está bien, "te perdono" – le dijo con burla – Pero donde yo vea que estás viendo a alguna chica más de lo que debes... – se quedó callada, aterrada de que pudiera ser tan celosa, Danny también la miraba con sorpresa en sus ojos cerúleos

– Bien, daremos un paseo, pero a mi modo – él le guiñó un ojo, aún con las mejillas teñidas de rosado. La cita no había sido tan romántica como el o ella se imaginaban, pero ninguno tenía queja al respecto. Danny se puso de pie, halando la mano de Sam, haciendo que se incorporara de igual modo. Pronto, el cabello y la ropa del chico son reemplazadas por el atuendo negro, característico de su paso a la forma espectral.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – levita junto a él – ¿Danny? –

- Mhm... no sé, a muchas partes... – se eleva aún más, y toma a Sam por la cintura, para que ambos puedan ver las luces de la ciudad. El híbrido opta por elevarse unos cuantos metros más – Sam... ¿sabes qué es lo mejor de esto... a parte de patear traseros de fantasmas malvados? –

Sam lo contempló con falso reproche, para luego hacer un mohín divertido –...no – Danny se detuvo sobre los árboles de un discreto bosque en la mitad de la ciudad, en donde la intensidad de la iluminación citadina era menor

Abrazó a Sam por la espalda - Lo mejor es que podemos ver las estrellas desde un ángulo mejor – los dos inclinaron la cabeza para ver el inmenso cielo nocturno, pintado con miles de estrellas refulgentes.

---------------------

**FIN**

---------------------

Notas finales: Termineeeeeeeeé! Viva! Estoy muy feliz TuT, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus mensajes y reviews y apoyaron la historia! Mil gracias!

---------------------


End file.
